The Capture of the King
by Natalie Roman
Summary: King of New Orleans, Niklaus Mikaelson runs into his old friend, Alex Black in the French Quarter. Lust and passion from centuries past resurface. What begins at a night of pleasure, turns into a night of torture. Matt is taken into torment, Rebekah is forced to watch, Caroline is taken and Klaus fights to save her. (Adult themes. If i should change the rating, let me know) Enjoy!
1. Klaus is Captured

**_A/N : Hey this is my first attempt at fanfic. I haven't finished the story but I wanted some feedback. So, please let me know what you guys think! Since it isn't finished I hadn't thought of a title. I will hopefully be able to change it to something better. Thanks again!_**

**Chapter One: Klaus is Captured**

Walking down the French Quarter, Klaus is absorbing the sounds and scents of his kingdom. New Orleans has come to life around him. He walks proudly with his back straight and head held with an arrogant tilt. In the center is a group dancers, performing to a sensual and earthy song played by musicians lost in their world.

A break in the crowd. He notices light brown hair, smooth brown skin and hypnotic eyes. He's stunned at first. Not believing what's right before him. He walks closer to the dancers and moves passed the crowd that has formed around them.

He watches her move. She's lost in the music. Her body swaying back and forth, hair framing her face and shoulders. She opens her eyes, to see him staring at her. She smirks, recognizing him immediately. She continues to move her body as she takes slow steps towards him. He realizes what she's doing and moves.

She dances and loses herself again; throws her head back, eyes closed. A pair of hands come from behind her, wrapping themselves around her waist. She smiles and relaxes into Klaus knowing it's him. He keeps up with her, moving perfectly together.

She turns, "Klaus Michelson, my love. It has been a long time". She wraps her arms around his neck and continues to dance, moving so that their bodies are as close as decently possible. "Alex Black, love. It has been much too long", he flirtatiously replies, "missed me?", with a playful smirk on his face. "But of course, Klaus. These lips are a hard act to follow", she whispers back. Stepping up on her toes, she kisses him slowly waiting for him to respond.

Klaus tightens his hold on her waist, returning her kiss. Slowly kissing her and teasing her with a passion she's only all too familiar with. Gripping his hair, she moves closer still to deepen the kiss. The crowd's applause begin to break through the haze of their passion and they step apart smiling politely and with obvious embarrassment.

They move down the streets, holding hands. The music around them moving them onward as they're lost in conversation. They arrive to an apartment building, she takes out her keys and opens the door. Tilting her head inward, she invites Klaus into her home. He smirks and follows her. Alex takes a few steps up the stairs and turns. She looks at him, runs down with supernatural speed into his arms and kisses him passionately. He lifts her up as she wraps her legs around his waist. He slams her against the wall kissing her passionately, forcefully. She abruptly stops the kiss. He puts her down still holding her face. She opens her eyes and looks at him.

A mischievous grin spreads across her face. She shoves him out of her way and moves up the stairs. She looks at his shocked face. "What is this?", he asks. She turns slowly and lowers the zipper of her dress, exposing her back, "If you want me, Klaus, you'll have to catch me" she teases as her eyes change and her fangs drop. She smiles wickedly and jets up the stairs too fast for human eyes. Klaus smirks and runs up the stairs with equal speed.

On the fifth floor, he comes to an open door. He moves slowly into the apartment. The apartment is familiar to him, he knows the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom and finally the bedroom. He flashes into the bedroom, to find her in little to nothing standing on her bed."So, you've found me. Now come and get me." she challenges. Her eyes black, her fangs down and hands ready to fight him. She's menacing and powerful. Klaus removes his jacket and shirt and returns her stance. His hybrid eyes fiercely accepting her challenge. His speed is almost invisible as he moves for the bed. She anticipates his move, dodges and is next seen near the door of her bedroom. She smiles at him, "You're going to need to do better than that".

He leaps off the bed after her. She runs towards her living room and keeps a good distance between them. "You were always such a tease", he says. "Don't act like you don't enjoy it, Klaus", she teases. She moves a bit to her left slowly and he counters her by moving a bit to his right. She flashes her fangs and runs towards her bedroom. He moves to her again, this time he catches her and she struggles. There's a dance of supernatural speed and elegance between them. A game they've plenty of times.

Klaus closes his arms around her, holding her tight and in place in front him. "Gotcha", he says triumphantly. "Good boy, Klaus. Now that you've got me, what do you plan on doing to me?" she challenges. He carries her into the bedroom and she playfully struggles and screams. Klaus throws her on the bed. Her hair wild, black eyes and fangs bare in a smile.

He's on top of her, kisses her passionately, lustfully. She throws him on his back, touching his chest, playing with his hair. She runs her hands down his face and he sits up. He closes his eyes enjoying the caress as he runs his hands down her back and onto her hips. Klaus moves to embrace her again and kiss her. Alex runs her hands through his hair.

She snaps his neck. He falls back onto the bed.

"Fuck," she shakes her head, "I'm sorry, my love". She reached over to her night stand and pulls out her phone. "Colin. It's me. It's done. You don't have much time, if you want him". She hangs up and gets dressed. She looks down at him and a single tear escapes. She quickly wipes it away. She looks over at her dresser, packs a small bag with essentials. She looks at a photograph on the dresser, of two people smiling, celebrating a birthday. A young man, a brother, with his arm around his older sister, Alex. She throws the photo in her bag and heads out the door.

Klaus wakes up, chained to the wall and in excruciating pain. He's confused at first, not understanding what's happening. His vision begins to clear. Alex is leaning against the adjacent wall, sipping on smooth dark liquor. Klaus tries to rip free but the wolfs-bane drenched chains cut further into his wrists and neck. He screams in pain; his body breaking out in a sweat.

"There's no need for all that struggling, Klaus. You're making it worse for yourself."

"When I get free of this, I'm going to rip your apart, limb from limb."

"As the game goes with us, Klaus. If you want me, you'll have to catch me."

"A game I've proven I can win."

She looks around and runs to him. Bending down to his level, she grabs his face with tears running down her cheeks. "Please Klaus. I would never do this to you. I had no choice. They took James. They forced me. You know the value of family" she whispers frantically. He stares hard at her. Before he can reply, we hear a menacing laugh.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."


	2. Klaus's Past: Colin De Rossi

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I APPRECIATE MY FOLLOWS AND FAVS! IT'S A GREAT FEELING. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER. MORE TO COME! THANKS! (LET'S BE CLEAR, I DON'T OWN TVD OR TO. JUST IN CASE! LOL)**

Colin de Rossi is a tall and muscular vampire in his mid-forties dressed in an expensive suit. He nonchalantly walks towards them. His shoulders back and head high. The air rang with his authority and demand for respect. A calm command of power and strength. The tension that radiates off Alex is palpable. She looks at him and immediately brings her eyes down, not willing to risk eye contact. Klaus looks at this man through one swollen eye and then at Alex seeming to have come to a realization. Alex is afraid of this man. Alex has never been a pussycat, not even for Mikael. Klaus plants his famous arrogant smirk on his face, distorting his face further.

Colin continues to walk in slowly, letting his expensive shoes hit the concrete floor. As he moves closer, the steps are louder and louder echoing throughout the room. Alex cringes back and stands a sideways away from him, never making eye contact. His aura alone is enough to make the proudest knights kneel before him. Light brown hair peppered with grey throughout accents his deep green and hazel eyes. Eyes that peer inside and bring your nightmares alive.

"I see the whelp has finally awaken. Sleep well?" Colin taunts. In a rage, Klaus struggles to get up and attack but the wolfsbane drenched chains digs deeper into his skin. "Arrgghh!", Klaus roars, "Undo these chains and let's see who the whelp is, coward!". Colin calmly walks closer to Klaus, and tilts his head to the side. Alex takes a few steps back, very slowly. "You were bested by this woman, my friend. You've proven it yourself", he sneered. He strikes Klaus with immense force causing his head to hit the concrete wall behind him. His blood explodes from his mouth and nose. A deafening silence rings his ears as his eyes struggle to focus. His body limp, chest straining with each breath.

Klaus struggles again against the chains only to be greeted with the bite of the woldsbane. Colin steps back and looks down his nose at Klaus. Without fear, he leans over at the waist to be level with Klaus's beaten face. "Do you remember me, Niklaus?", Colin asks calmly. Klaus looks up at Colin and concentrates on his face. After a beat, recognition dawns on his face. "Colin de Rossi. Italy, thirteenth century. Long time no see, mate! How's that beautiful wife of yours?", he nonchalantly asks. Colin is stoned faced. A twitch of the eye gives him away. Klaus smiles widely. A distant memory flashes through his mind.

_Italy, thirteenth century. Beautiful country side, just outside of Naples during the darkest night. A mansion and grand property run by a wealthy council member, Colin de Rossi and it's burning to the ground. A woman screaming from within the house. Young teenage boys rushing inside to save their mother. A helpless father, beaten to the point of death, forced to watch as his family dies within the flames and smoke._

Colin looks at his captive and takes a deep breath. His eyes change, his fangs fall. "You're pride and arrogance will be the death of you". He strikes Klaus again with a fury, slamming his head into the concrete wall behind him. The wall cracks along with his head as he passes out from the blow. His body limp and filthy; bruised from the abuse and bleeding from the wolfsbane. Colin snaps his fingers and two henchmen appear. "Make sure to keep the wolfsbane in his system and on those chains. I want him to be in constant pain", he sneers. He walks out of the room.

"Alex!", he roars. Alex jolts awake from her trance. She gets up and begins to slowly walk towards Colin. Taking a look back, she wipes a single tear from her eye. "Yes, my lord", she respectfully answers. "No need for the formalities, little Alex. I need you to do something for me. This man and his family has taken everything from me. My wife, my sons, my estate, all the wealth that I worked for! He will suffer for what he's done. Forcing me to live a eternity without the ones I care for the most. I need you to find his sister, Rebekah. She also has a little human play thing. Find him. Find her and bring them here. Last I heard, she was in a hick town of Mystic Falls in Virginia."

"As you wish, my lord. And what of my brother, James?", she carefully asks. She begins to shift uncomfortable trying to hide her stress. "Your brother will remain here with me until you return and I no longer have a need for your services. Besides, the vervain isn't too bad", he replies with a wicked smile on his face. Alex's face drops and is horrified for her brother and his safety.

Colin watches her leave to begin her assignments and make preparations to leave New Orleans. He pours himself a vintage whiskey and takes a big swig. The burn of the golden liquor is smooth and revives his senses, the smell of the fire place takes him back..

_Rebekah stands proud with her family as the mansion burns and the screams are engulfed by the ferocity of the flames. "Don't worry, Colin. I'm sure she's in a better place now", she taunts. He tries to attack her but fails with his injuries. "I'm going to kill you. All of you!", he roars and screams. They laugh at the thought_ .

Back at the apartment, Alex cleans up and makes her arrangements. She's methodical with her movements. Kitchen is clean; living room is in order; bathroom accessories in place. Her bedroom. She picks up Klaus's shirt and inhales his scent. It has stayed the same after all these years; smells like home. She closes her eyes and remembers...

_In the marketplace of Naples thirteenth century. Her hair flowing with the light breeze. She loves to purchase flowers at this time of day. As she makes her way around the marketplace, he bumps into her and knocks her flowers down. At first, he appeared to want to say something mean but quickly changed his mind. He looks deep into her brown eyes and apologizes. "Si tratta di nessuna conseguenza", she breathlessly responses. His eyes are powerful like staring into two oceans of truth. "Mi perdoni signorina. Il mio nome e Niklaus." She blushes. _

She sighs into Klaus's shirt. She fell in love with those eyes the moment she looked into them. Klaus had a control on her senses that she could never understand. That was over half a millennium ago. Over a hundred years they spent together traveling all over the world. Until Mikael found them... she shakes away the memory and wipes away the few tears that have escaped.

Colin prepares for the arrival of his future guests. He looks at the painted portrait of his beautiful wife, Marguerite. "It's taken eight centuries to track him and his family down..waiting for the right moment to strike. Your life and the life of our sons will be avenged". He takes a big swig of his favorite vintage whiskey and swallows the golden liquor along with the lump that developed there.

_Now boarding Flight 1020 for Richmond International Airport. _Alex gets up from her seat with her one carryon luggage. As she is seated on the plane, a young man sits down next to her. "Kevin! What are you doing here?" she hisses. "I'm here to assist you on your assignment. You know how de Rossi hates to be disappointed.", he casually responds. Ridden with concern, Alex stares out of her window with furrows forming in her brows.

Klaus awakens in a dark room. The wolfsbane cutting through his skin, he tried to scream in pain but it's muffled by a wolfsbane drenched gag. Inhaling razor blades, he looks into a candle imaging a beautiful woman with golden hair.


	3. The Hostages

**A/N: Hello! so sorry this has taken so long to update! Life has been crazy busy! Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Review Review Review . Thanks!**

Matt is closing up the Grill. It's a quiet evening, with a crisp cool breeze soothing the town of the day's heat. Taking a final look around, he closes the bar and locks the door, routine in his movements. He walks down the street to his car. It's quiet. A lone man walking down the street with nothing but his own foot steps to keep him company. He stops. Looking up from the floor, he scans the area in front of him and listens as carefully as he can for any kind of noise. Tense in his shoulders, taking a deep breath, he spins around and sees nothing. Scanning and listening, he thinks he's alone. He never saw her coming.

Kevin is walking down a busy street with the sun shining and a smug smile spread across his face. He sits down at table with a newspaper and blends in. Rebekah, Damon and Caroline are sitting at the table directly in front. Two blonde bomb shells sitting with this skinny gay boy vampire. "I don't know what it is. He's the same as he's always been, but then sometimes he's different. I look into those eyes and it's not him", explains Caroline. Damon looks at her with a knowing look. "You two seem to be spending a lot of time together, Barbie. Is there anything I should know about?", he teases. She glares at him. "He's an amazing friend and been there for me from the beginning of this life. He says things sometimes that I know Stephan would never say. It's extremely...unsettling. He's Stephan, my best friend, one second then, Stephan the Emotionless Vampire, the next." Caroline looks down into her hands as she thinks about it.

"Or maybe you don't know my brother as well as you think you do. It could just be you're looking for a little evil and danger that happened to leave Mystic Falls along with a certain hybrid original. I mean, we all noticed the flirting and the doe eyes", Damon teases Caroline. She doesn't say anything at first, seeming to be thinking about it. "You miss him, don't you?", asks Rebekah. Caroline peeks from under her eye lashes at Rebekah. "Holy..! You totally miss him", exclaims Damon. Turning the color of the richest rose, she covers her face with her hands. Rebekah and Damon laugh in astonishment. "What's wrong with me?", she muffles into her hands.

Kevin looks up from his newspaper and looks at this Caroline. An amazing opportunity to not only impress the boss but provide the revenge he was looking for. With a smile and a twenty dollar tip, he leaves the outdoor venue to his car. "Colin, it's Kevin. The human has been apprehended and drugged. Alex is watching him as we speak. I have located the female original, Rebekah and something more", he speaks into phone. "What have you found?", Colin demands. "A young vampire who seems to have caught the eye of a certain hybrid original", Kevin smugly responds. "Interesting. Very Interesting. Bring the females. Make sure to keep him separate as to not suspect the others presence", Colin commands. "Understood, sir". Kevin hangs up and looks at the trio across the street enjoying their meal. "Oh, this is going to be fun", Kevin chuckles.

Rebekah is walking home to the Mikaelson mansion. The sun is beginning to set, creating shadows around her. Her heels click on the pavement as she walks up the few stairs to her front door. In the shadows, a young man stands behind a tree, hidden in the shadows. He listens as she makes her way up the steps. She reaches inside her bag, fumbling looking for her keys. "Where the bloody hell are …?" she's cut off mid-sentence as she's slammed head first into her stone and wood door. Kevin looms over Rebekah, fangs extended, eyes black, always smiling. He kicks her in the stomach several times as she curls up trying to block the blows. She gasps and coughs for air. He bends down, tilts his head to the side, "Pathetic original. Not very impressive". Kevin breaks her neck.

Caroline walks out of the shower, wrapped in a soft purple towel. While she begins to lotion her skin, her mother calls from downstairs, "Care, honey! The pizza's here!". "Coming mom!" she calls back. She quickly pulls on a pair of pj's and t-shirt and runs downstairs. She turns into her kitchen to see her mother on the floor, a bleeding wound on her neck and blank eyes staring into nothingness. "Mom?", she sobs. "Hello, Caroline." a strange voice calls out. Caroline quickly turns around to be greeted with a shot of vervain and a snapped neck. Kevin looks down at her and smiles, "Shame, she is quite the beauty".


	4. The Hostages: Matt and Rebekah

**A/N: Hello everyone! I've been very inspired as of late and decided to continue to write and post up another chapter. Thank you to my followers and for the favorites! It means all the world. Please review! I'm curious to know what you guys are thinking about my story and the dark direction it's taking. lol Thanks again and enjoy! **

In a dark room, we see four candles blazing in each corner of the room. The walls dark and damp from years of neglect. Sets of chains and restraints are securely built into the cement of the walls. Rebekah wakes up to these chains digging into her skin. She screams out in surprise and pain. Struggling to free herself, she feels the pain worsen with every movement. Pulling on the chains with her supernatural strength does nothing but cut deeper into her skin, causing blood to flood down her wrists and arms. She tastes blood in her mouth and struggles to see through one eye. Blood flows down her arms onto the floor and is soaked up through her shirt. She stops her attempts at freeing herself feeling the dizziness of the blood loss. Dropping her head, she begins to sob. The blood continues to seep down her arms from her wounds.

Matt begins to regain his consciousness. A pounding headache distracts him. Thumbing through his temples, he can't help but squeeze his eyes tighter together as if it'll help to levitate the pain. He tries to rub his temples with his right hand fails. He struggles to lift his head and eyes to his arms. He realizes his hand and legs are being restrained with blood-stained chains. Bits and pieces of the past twenty-four hours are starting to come back to him. His neck sore from being in his limped position for so long, chains on his wrists weighing him down with bite marks on his neck and arms bleeding into his his eyes, he listens to his surroundings. He hears the quiet sobbing of a woman. Looking around, he grunts as his muscles try to obey his command. Eyes closed over struggling to open.

"Matt? Is that you?", Rebekah struggles to whisper. Stunned stiff, he recognizes her voice. "Rebekah?", he barely responds. "Oh thank goodness." she rasps. "Don't worry, Matt. We're going to get out of here. Everything will be all right", she tries to reassure him. Her voice raspy and hoarse from constant neck breaking. "What's going on? Where are we?", Matt groggily asks. "You, my dear boy, are long away from home", booms a man's voice. Rebekah looks in the direction of the voice. Her eye widen in fear and recognition. "I see you remember me", smirks Colin. "Colin de Rossi", she whispers as memories of those far away days in Italy replay in her mind.

_Walking down the streets of Naples, Rebekah's golden hair shines in the sun. Her eyes the brightest blue they've ever been. The breeze flowing through hair and refreshing her skin. Goosebumps appear on her once smooth milky skin as she begins to rub them smooth again. A young man is standing on the opposite side of the street, staring at the beauty before him. Dumbfounded by her beauty, he can't resist. He jogs across the street and catches up with her. "Buongiorno, signorina. Mi scusi se devo essere troppo audace, ma dovevo dirtelo. Tu sei la donna più bella che abbia mai visto", he gushes. She looks into his eyes and blushes. "Grazie, signore. Seitroppo gentile", she shyly responds. "Il mio nome è Michael De Rossi, signorina. Posso unirmi a voi sul vostro cammino?", he asks. "Grazie, Michael. Mi piacerebbe molto. il mio nome è Rebekah Mancini". _

With a harsh slap in the face, Colin brings Rebekah back to reality. "I can see the memories playing before your eyes. Michael, my son, was so taken with you yet you played him like a child's toy!", he exclaims smacking her again. "Stop it! Leave her alone!", Matt tries to yell. Colin turns around and looks at the young man, barely alive in those chains. He stalks over to him and lowers himself to gain eye contact. "You poor boy. You've been caught in the web of this deceitful woman and her treacherous family. She does not deserve your friendship or your loyalty.", he explains in a low voice. A sign of compassion in his words. "My apologies, Matt Donovan, You are nothing more than collateral damage. It's nothing personal". Matt looks him in the eye the best he can. He struggles just to keep his head lifted. "Please, Colin. He has nothing to do with happened those centuries ago. Please just him go and you can do whatever you see fit with me. Please", Rebekah pleads.

With wide eyes, her pleas for Matt's release echoes in the huge room. Colin looks at Matt with narrowed eyes. He strikes Matt with a furious blow to the face, knocking him out instantly. "No, please!", she begs. "My son had nothing to do with the business I had with your brother. Neither of my sons had anything to do with it. Yet they burned in that house just the same. I owe you nothing. No amount of begging will free your little boyfriend. He will suffer for your misdeeds. You will sit there and watch as I skin him alive with a rusted butcher's knife. Or perhaps, I'll slowly castrate him, removing it, piece by piece. The length of torture he is about to endure will be your punishment, Rebekah. You're punishment will be long and painful. Please do not think that this mere human will be your only punishment. I have waited for this moment for over eight centuries, you're torment will last at least half that." he sneers at her. His eyes hard and cold with his promises.

"You are a fool", she responds, "He will be dead within the fortnight as your minions have bled him close to death. He'll be dead and you'll have nothing to torment me with. You should have known better than to try to double-cross Niklaus all those centuries ago. You were a fool then and you're a fool now", she taunts with a wicked smile. Thinking she had bettered him, she sinks back against the wall and laughs. "If you were smarter then, your wife would be alive as well as your pathetic sons. Instead, they met their deaths in the fiery pits of that god forsaken house." she menacingly whispers. In a rage, Colin kicks Rebekah in the face, causing her head to slam into the concrete wall creating a bloody hole. She's dizzy and incoherent for a moment, trying to blink her eyes and mind back into focus. "Dearest Rebekah, your little human blood bag will survive this day. I will grant him a life of agony as your brother so willingly granted me", Colin responds as he takes a step back and walks over to Matt.

Bending down to his level, Colin's fangs lengthen and bites into his wrist. As the blood begins to flow down and onto the floor, he pushes it into Matt's mouth. He unknowingly swallows. "Stop! Please DON'T!", yells Rebekah. She struggles against the bite of the chain and attempts to free herself. The blood flow from her wrist increasing and thickens down her arm. She begins to feel light headed as the blood loss becomes too much. As her eyes begin to close, she sees Matt regain consciousness with the blood flowing into his mouth. Eyes wide with shock and fear, he struggles to get away from Colin's wrist. Holding his head firmly with his free hand, Colin waits a beat more for the blood flow to continue and breaks his break with final twist. Rebekah falls into darkness.


	5. The Hostages: Klaus and Caroline

**A/N: Thanks again for viewing and reading the story. I've been writing and I realize this story is taking a dark turn. Sorry about the lack Klaroline. But I'm going for a long conquers all kind of thing...idk. Remember to review and express your thoughts and concern! Thanks again!**

Looking around the room, the walls cry blood from the splatters on the ceilings to the drips off the door knob. The walls speak of previous torments and scratches on the walls. The stench of bowels and dried blood fills the room. Old screams echo from the walls of all the vampires and occasional werewolf found that crossed the great master De Rossi. The torches around the room illuminate the wounds across his chest and arms. His shoulders showing the gashes from the spiked wooden bat. Angry wounds festering with wolf's bane, refusing to heal. A face twisted in blood and pain, eyes closed tightly and breathing heavily trying to contain his screams of pain. Klaus tries to force the chains to give way. He pulls with his supernatural strength, trying to ignore the excruciating scream of his wrists. The deep red blood flowing down his wrists from the chains into the pool forming on the floor.

He stops, breathing heavily, looking at the blood pouring out of his wounds. The wolf's bane preventing the vampiric healing. Blood pooling on the ground directly below his hands, he pauses to admire it. Realizing his thirst for blood is nearing its unbearable throat feels like sand paper as he tries to swallow the small amount of saliva that forms in his mouth. What he give for a young Creole lady of the house, with flowing hair and a bosom to die for. He would take her in his arms and relish in the fear of her eyes and he exposes his fangs and werewolf blended eyes. "Don't worry, sweetheart", he'd whisper, "this'll only hurt for a moment". He'd swoon with the gush of delicious O+... _bang..._

Momentarily startled out of his thirsty delusion, he turns his attention to his tormentors. He tilts his head to the left with an arrogance only Klaus can embody. Through blood-drenched teeth, "Is that all you got boys? I can do this all day. Rest assured, when I am free of these bonds, I'll be displaying your heads on the wall in my living room." Klaus says as nonchalantly as possible. A wolf's bane drenched bat strikes Klaus across the face and parts of his shoulder, cutting open gashing wounds. He grunts in pain, spitting blood. "For a blood covered meat sack, you talk a lot of shit", says a tall muscular young man, about twenty five, "but don't worry. While here in purgatory with us, you will earn God's forgiveness and will repent. Even if we have to bleed the cry for God out of you", a sandy haired man with a deep green set of eyes stare down at Klaus with malice. "In all honesty, mate, I speak the truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God", Klaus responds sarcastically.

The man's fangs lengthen and eyes darken, he grabs the bat and dips it in the bucket of wolf's bane. The man makes like a baseball player and prepares his swing, each time spraying bits of the poisonous liquid onto Klaus. He hisses and flinches as the liquid creates streaks of bleeding cuts. "Batter up!" yells the smaller vampire from the side lines. The man swings the bat at full force at Klaus's head. He ducks using his shoulder to get most of the blow causing the bat to shatter. "Home run!", yells the pipsqueak. The bones in his shoulders contorted violently out of position. Klaus grunts and yells in pain. Trying to relax and focus, he forces his shoulder back into place, roaring in pain.

A young blonde sits in the opposite corner, cowering away from the scene before her. Her face drenched in dirt and tears. Hair is a mess and uncombed created a protective mane around her face. Her eyes peak through the defensive shield and makes eye contact with Klaus. In that moment, she tries to tell him with her eyes that everything will be all right. She shows she cares with every tear that stares at her, feeling helpless and furious. He screams he loves her with those blue eyes. He cries out his apologies. She weeps and whimpers as she sees the scars and blood on his face and body. Her body limp and groggy from the vervain. "Please, just stop", she strains to beg. Her voice hoarse from the neck snapping. The vampires pause and turn.

In their fun of torturing the legendary Klaus, they didn't notice the prom queen had finally awakened. "Well aren't you a tasty little thing", a young brunette male taunts. Caroline recoils into herself as much as possible. He stalks over to her as Klaus yells out in a rage, "You touch her and I'll kill you!"The young man turns around and stares at Klaus. He returns to hybrid original, picking up the bat. Dipping it in the bucket, he swings again at Klaus aiming for his legs. He strikes home as Klaus struggles to move away from the blows. The young man continues to swing until the bones crack. "What do you think you're going to do?! You're killing yourself in your struggles to free yourself. It will be I who kills you, simpleton", he snarls in response out of breath. Klaus grunts and screams in pain trying to free himself to no avail as the blood from the chains continue to pour out of his wounds.

"David, you need to relax with that bat", instructs on the sandy haired fellow. "I'll do what I want, Adam" David spits back. "When De Rossi comes back from attending to the sister, you won't be such a hot shot then", Adam mocks in return. David pauses for a moment and curses as he throws the bat across the room. He looks over at Adam with contempt. "After you, brother", David mocks in return. Adam looks over at Caroline. He tilts in head in contemplation with a hand stroking his chin. "Now what do we do about you?". Klaus growls as he tries to free himself again. Caroline looks over to him, engaging in a moment of contact. She sadly shakes her head "no" mouthing the words "stop". Klaus is saddened and furious knowing if he continues, he'll pass out from the blood loss. How could he possibly save her then?

Adam walks over to Caroline as she looks at him in fear. "Get away from me!" she pleads. He punches her in the face causing blood to drip from her lip. "Do not speak unless spoken to", he snarls at her, "as an ally of Klaus, you are just as guilty and will suffer as such". Caroline gasps and whimpers in pain and fear. "I didn't do anything, please..." she sobs. Grabbing a handful of hair, he pulls her head back and face up, "Such a beauty queen. We're going to have a lot of fun you and I. I'm sure my friends here would like to join in the fun as well". He smiles menacingly at her, forcing a kiss on her lips so hard, they teeth clashed. Caroline struggles to be free but cries out and he pulls her hair harder, slamming her head into the concrete wall. Klaus struggles against his chains, screaming a stream of threats and obscenities as he watches these men begin to take advantage of poor old Caroline.


	6. Caroline's Torment

**A/N: hello! This isn't what you think...trust me lol It starts off as something crazy but i think it isn't as crazy. Enjoy. Review! I need to know if I should continue! Thanks again!**

Her chains are tightened around her wrists. Her skin cut by the bite of the vervain-drenched metal restraints. Her blood now flowing freely down her arm, vervain entering her bloodstream. The burn is unexplainable. It seeps into your skin. Every fiber of your being is on fire, a burning that no amount of cooling balm can cure. Once the burning settles in, Caroline feels the numbing effect. All she wants to do is pass out. The vervain is potent enough to knock her senses off kilter. Her eye sight not as keen, her sense of smell is compromised; her hearing muted in comparison. She screams in pain. Her panic and fear hitching her breath and strangling her screams. "Now, sweet Caroline, quick question? Does the carpet match the drapes?", Adam taunts. Through gritted teeth, she politely tells him to "go fuck yourself". Setting herself up for disaster, "Now, where's the fun in that, sweet Caroline? When you're ripe for the picking", menacingly responding. Her eyes widen as she realizes her mistake. She begins to shake her head in disbelief. "God-fearing men don't take advantage of women. It would be a sin to do so", she tries to reason herself out of her situation.

Laughing at her feeble attempt, "Oh sweet pea, we think of the bible as a set of guidelines not-so-much a set of rules". She looks at her captor with a look of realization, "You hide behind God as though he'll protect you. He has written his laws, you are to obey them", Caroline scolds. "Caroline, we are of an old generation, centuries before your time. God is in our blood. We can't escape him just as you can not escape the need for your cellphone", he calmly explains. "Besides!", he merrily continues, "rules are meant to be broken", a smile spreads across his face. She cowers away from him, surprised by his sudden outburst. Now realizing, there is no escaping this. "Let's get this party going, boys", he calls over to his friends. "Oh God, please! You don't have to do this!", she pleads.

Two men walk towards her, with smiles spreading across their face. They become predators in their eyes. They take a step forward, nose in the air, trying to catch the aroma of her feminine essence. David seems to have caught something in the air taking in a deep breathe through his nose. His eyes take a hunger to them, a hunger that has an appetite for one particular taste. His eyes darken over, the veins in his face pronounced, his fangs lengthen in search for the object to quench his thirst. He groans as Caroline's scent travels through the room. Her fear smells of panic and lilies. Oh, how he loves lilies.

David and the boys stalk over to her slowly at first, then suddenly appearing before her and hold her legs down...tightly. Her pajama bottoms are being forced off her silky legs. Slowly forcing Caroline to expose her most private areas. Forcing her to share an intimacy she has only shared with her most beloved. She kicks, bucks and screams for help as her legs are held still and stripped of their only protection. "No! Please! Stop!", she screams and cries. She sobs harder as the two sets of hands caress her calves, moving their way upward. She screams and sobs, "Please! Stop! Don't do this!...". A set of hands begin to smooth over her abdomen as she continues to buck, kick and tries to escape the unwanted attention of those damned hands. "There's nowhere to go, little Caroline", he whispers into her ear. She continues to scream for help and convulse in her futile attempts to escape. Her top is ripped open by unseen hands, "No! Please!", she sobs as she continues her attempts to evade. As she screams for help and cries for the men to stop, she hears a faint calling in the distance.

_Caroline!_

He takes her breast in his mouth, as he forces her head back to prevent her from biting him. He squeezes and suckles her nipple as she sobs for them stop. Caroline desperately jerks back and forth trying to forth his disgusting mouth of her. He furiously punches her in the stomach, "That'll be enough of that!" Her breathe is gone in that instant. She struggles to regain the slightest air into her lungs. Gasping and Gasping for air...to scream as loud and as powerfully as she can. Someone will save her. Someone please save her. Her underwear is removed in her temporary pause of trying to regain her being removed, unearthing the grande prize. She kicks frantically and lands a hit on someone's nose. Blood spews down his face. He rushes her and knees her face. Disoriented, she hears his voice again, calling...

_Caroline!_

_Caroline!_

Her nether areas exposed to her attackers, she panics not knowing what to do. "Please Please Please!Stop! You don't have to do this!", she sobs.

_Caroline!_

David's hands creep up her thigh, "such a sweet little thing..." He creeps up her thigh, slowly caressing her thigh. The smooth skin start to get covered in goosebumps. Caroline tries to jerk away from them; tries to free herself from the unacceptable advances made by her captors.

_Caroline! PLEASE!_

She screams and tries to kick out of the grasp of her tormentors as she feels his fingers inch closer to her core. Closer and closer, his fingers move, making their way to the only place she has as her own. The only place she protects; the only place she controls against invasion; the only place where the man she loves has yet to see, to feel, to taste. It was meant for him.

_Caroline! _

_Wake up, Caroline!_


	7. The Fall of Matt Donovan

A/N: Hello! I am so sorry I haven't updated! I plan on posting at least three more chapters tonight to make up for it (: Enjoy the story and please review!

Matt wakes with a start, gasping for air. His neck sore and stiff from the neck break. The air feels good going through his lungs, refreshing his focus and vision. He's laying on his back staring up at a ceiling. Confused, he sits up suddenly trying to take in his surroundings. The ceiling is a custard yellow, peeling in strange patterns coming down to the walls. There was a painting in the room leaning against the wall of a young family covered in layers upon layers of dust. The room smelled stale and the light coming from the crack in the dirty window illuminated the decay around him. There was a thumping sound, slow and steady. It rang in his ears with a hypnotic rhythm. Thumping and thumping, all the noises around him faded into the background. Absorbed in this music, he feels a hunger he's never felt before. As he takes a deep breathe through his nose, his mouth salivates with the taste of something delicious provoked by the music his senses and focus is immersed in. He exhales feeling the need to find the source of that haunting rhythm. His muscles tense as he takes another breath through his nose, engulfed by the relentless beating.

He makes to get up and feels the pull of a heavy chain on his ankle. "Matt", calls a small feminine voice. He looks around looking for her. Spotting her on the opposite wall, he sees a small blonde with healing bruises on her face, neck and arms. "Matt", she whispers again. "Rebekah?", he croaks, "What's happening? What's wrong with me?" Rebekah gazes at Matt with regret. He would never have been involved in this had she simply left him alone. She had finally chosen one of the good ones; one who love her for who she truly is. Yet, all she's done is have him thrown to the wolves. A small sob escapes her as a sense of regret and guilt envelopes her. The one thing she loved about Matt was his humanity. He was the most human of them all and he looks at her with affection and genuine warmth...unlike everyone else. Now, he's been denied his most precious gift, his humanity...his mortality. "Matt, we've been kidnapped by a man named Colin De Rossi. A man that my family tortured and punished over eight centuries ago. He has finally achieved his means of punishing us in return.", she sobs again, unable to contain her sadness. "What does this have to do with me being here, Rebekah?", Matt questions her. She continues to sob as her heart breaks for the friend and love she will surely lose. "Colin found out about you and how I feel about you", she whispers, "You are my punishment".

"Now, now Rebekah. Don't make it sound like it was a secret", Colin taunts walking in with a beautiful blonde haired girl, no older than ten years old, "Everyone in that little town of yours knows about your affections towards this young man. Listen very carefully, mate. You are indeed here for my enjoyment as I will use you to torment Rebekah. However, as a human, you won't survive the night and I plan on having this fun time for a long time. This girl here is to be your first victim. Drink from her and complete your transition", Colin explains. "Transition?", he whispers more to himself. His eyes shifting back and forth deep in thought. Memories of the night before, Rebekah being beaten, blows to his face and gut, spitting up blood. The pain is stomach and neck a distant memory of the thrashings he endured. A man cutting his wrists and feeding him his preternatural blood followed by a fierce neck break. He looks at this girl standing in front of him, her eyes a deep blue with curls surrounding her face. Smooth skin on her baby face to small neck perfect for him to nuzzle and bite down on the supple flesh.

"The hunger in your eyes tells quite the story, Matt Donovan", he pushes, "You can have a life of wonders, the strength to fight back and even escape your fate. All it takes is a little blood and this young girl here is willing to provide it for you. Warm, refreshing, blood that quenches the burning in your throat as you look at this girl with a hunger you've never experienced." Matt looks at De Rossi with an anger that he's never realized he was capable of. He reaches for De Rossi's neck with a ferocity only to be met with a swift back hand across his face. "Why ruin a good thing? I thought we were bonding? It's quite simple, you have about two hours before you die from the lack of blood. You have until then do this on your own, or I'll come in here and feed you her blood myself. It's your choice", Colin demands walking out the door.. Looking at the girl, compelled not to scream and fight, he cuts her neck with his nail and watches as a thin line of blood begins to stream down her delicate neck. "There, that should give you some inspiration." Matt inhales through his nose as the smell of blood assaults him with a vengeance. Rebekah, who has stayed quiet, realizes that this is the death of the Matt Donovan she has grown to know and love. He will be forced to take a human life, a child's life. It will change him forever. De Rossi has accomplished his ultimate torment, denying Rebekah the one good man she's ever loved.

Even as these thoughts run through her head, the girl's blood is a distraction she can't ignore. The heat of her little body consuming her. The hunger that she's felt while under the thumb of De Rossi has yet to be satisfied. She hasn't fed in days. Her throat burns and aches for the warm syrup to soothe the dryness that has been slowly building within her. Her eyes darken as she thinks about taking this small child into her arms. Her fangs lengthen as she envisions sinking them into this child's tender flesh. Unable to fight the need, Rebekah struggles against her chains only to met with a severe pain in her wrists and neck. Fangs bare and veins pronounced, she fights against the bite of the chain to claim this girl as her dinner. "Rebekah! Calm down! She's just a little girl!", calls Matt. He reaches for the young girl in reflex to protect her only making a critical mistake. Her blood engulfs his senses. He looks her in the eye and seeing no fear. She looks dreamily at him, "Don't you want some? The nice man said it'll make you strong", she speaks in her dream-like state, "You wouldn't have to take much. Just a sip and you'll be powerful."

"Just a sip and neither of us die. That sounds like a good idea", he whispers to himself. Grabbing the girl's frail body a little too eagerly, he licks the blood off her neck. He pauses for a moment as the his eyes roll into the back of his head. The taste of her blood is like nothing he's ever tasted. An excellent slice of red velvet cake melting in his mouth.

_Matt_

He looks down at her neck, seeing her blood continue to slide down her neck. He grips the girl tighter, overwhelmed by the beating of her heart, he sucks hard her neck causing her wound to spread wider and wider as more blood passes through his eager lips.

_Matt_

He lifts his face away from her willing neck, mouth opened smeared with fresh blood, he's lost in a state of ecstasy. A sudden pain in his gums distracts him from his blood lust. Grunting in pain, we see his canine teeth lengthen into sharp fangs, the veins on his face becoming pronounced, and his eyes darken over his baby blues.

_Matt_

Looking at Rebekah, he tilts his head to the side. "She's still alive Matt. Pass her along", she whispers. The young girl is laying at his side, limp from her lack of blood. He picks her up gently, removing a strand of beautiful blonde hair away from her face. A small whimper escapes the girl as she falls asleep. He throws the girl to Rebekah and to her death.


	8. Caroline's Awakening

**A/N: Here's another chapter update! Please review and let me know what you think. Where would you like to see the story go. do you like the direction the story is going? do you hate it? I have a couple more chapters to go and I think it's over. Thanks for your time, Enjoy!**

**I'd also like to thank those of you who reviewed. Great input and gave me a boost of confidence on my writing. ok, enough with the mushy, on with the show**

She's in a fetal position laying against the walls. Her clothes covered in sweat from her continued failed attempts to escape. With her eyes closed tightly, she curls as close to the wall as possible. She feels the men surround her once again, their scent forever memorized on her mind and skin. She sobs in the realization that her body is no longer her own. It feels disgusting and slimy. The worse is surely over, how much more could they do to hear. "Don't make the foolish mistake of thinking the fun is over, sweet Caroline.", Alex taunts. "The sweetest peach I've ever tasted. Just enough fuzz, pink and lush center", licking his lips. Caroline whimpers into her arm, feeling revolted by her own body. He steps closer to her as if to steal a kiss, she quickly turns her face deeper in her arm. "No need to shy away from me, Caroline. I know how you're body responded to me. I can still taste you on my lips", she can hear the sick smile on his face. Grabbing her hair forcefully, he pulls her mouth to his in a harsh kiss. She cries into his lips.

_Caroline! Wake up!_

She slowly opens her eyes hearing this voice clearer than ever but where is it coming from. As Alex continues to kiss her, she shifts her eyes around looking for the one whispering her name. Her body stiff as her captor rubs her arms and continues to kiss her; forcing his tongue into her mouth. She searches for a friendly face. Maybe someone has arrived to save her. Maybe someone remembered about poor old Caroline. Finally she sees them: a pair of striking blue eyes just beyond the group men closing in. She's seen those eyes before. A small flicker of hope, she focuses on those eyes.

_That's it, sweetheart. Focus on me, I am real. I am here. This isn't real._

Her eyes scan the room around her, trying to ignore the lips on her lips and neck and hand on her thigh, creeping its way towards her panties. She notices little details, the design on her favorite panties are lightly different as his fingers move along the hem attempting to caress her beyond the fabric; she's missing the birth mark on her inner thigh as another hand lightly touches along it, giving her goosebumps. Something isn't right. Something is different that shouldn't be.

_Do you see?_

Caroline sees the pair of sky blue eyes and focuses on the one thing she feels in her heart is real. Clearing her mind, she focuses on these eyes as they slowly bring her back to realty. She feels the cold of the concrete floor, the bite of the chains on her wrist, the face of the man who brought her back. Suddenly, the room around becomes clearer. She shakes her head and blinks her eyes to free her mind and vision. "Clever girl. There is so much fight in you, Caroline. I can see why this Original is so taken with you.", David admires. He stands up and looks down at her shaking frame. He smirks and looks towards his friends, "Seemed we accomplished our task for the night. Drench their chains anew. I need fresh air".

Caroline whimpers as the vervain is bought closer to her chains, screams as the liquid burns skin off her neck and arms. Strips of skin dangling off, she rubs them on the concrete wall to remove them, screaming in pain all the while. Klaus grunts and yells in pain as the wolfsbane scorches his skin, entering his bloodstream. Sweat on his brow, he never takes his eyes of Caroline. She leans into the wall, shivering with adrenaline, fear and pain. She cries and sobs as the events of her torture replay in her mind, on her body. She shivers and closes her eyes taking deep breathes. "Caroline...", he whispers. She looks over at this man, the reason for her torture. "Don't. Seriously. I've had enough of this crap. Why am I here? I am no one to you, yet here I am being tortured for the fun of it!", she quietly sobs. "Caroline, please", he pleads, "Never in a thousand years did I think this would happen!", he began. "That's your problem, Klaus! You never think of anyone else but yourself. You don't think about how your actions affect other people. The pain you cause...never think about the consequences of the things you do...", she cries not letting Klaus finish.

She shakes her head as her emotions start to creep up to her. Her body shakes a bit more violently, her tears start to descend down her cheeks. "I am the most powerful creature on the planet. I can not be killed. I want what I want and I take it.", he defends himself. "You may be indestructible, Klaus, but what about the rest of us?", she whispers. Klaus looks up at her. Her face puffy from her crying, healing cuts and bruises on her face, neck and arms. Dirt clinging to her skin with her sweat and tears. She's frightened. Eyes wide shifting from side to side; body jumping at any little movement or sound around her. Her vampiric hearing betraying her. "I never meant for you to get involved in anything. No one knew about you. I don't know how they found out about you..." he whispers, voices cracking showing his emotion, "I am so sorry. I fell in love with a powerful woman who plays games with me. Games I can not help but play along. I have shown forgiveness, pity, restraint because of you. Everything for you. He knows you are my only weakness. I would suffer the most with you. I..." he pauses, he can't allow himself to be this vulnerable. She looks at him with daggers in her eyes, "I have been held captive here for God knows how long, strangled, burned with vervain and made to believe that I've been gang-raped over and over again. We are beyond apologies, Klaus!", she screams in anger. She begins to cry harder, her anger causing her to lose control of the lump sitting in her throat. "I am here in these chains because of you. The man I once thought of...the man I once thought could be saved...redeemed...the man I thought I could love...no longer exists." she whispers as a single tear falls down her cheek. Klaus looks up at Caroline, staring into those blue eyes that once held such light and life. She stared into the abyss of nothingness, her eyes losing their focus, their luster. For the first time in a long time, he feels the swelling in his heart, the lump in throat too big to hold in. He releases it, sobbing and crying, unleashing his despair and anger over the love he's lost. She's gone. He lost her.


	9. Rebekah and Matt Escape

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the favorites and the follows. it means a lot to me! Please review! I need some feed back. I'm losing this story somehow... Let me know what you guys think! thanks again and enjoy!**

Matt stares down at the lifeless body on the ground. He bends down to smooth her hair away from her now blank face. Her once luminous skin plump with life and potential now seems lifeless and lackluster. Her blonde hair limp like her limbs. Her essence of life and beauty lost to the land of the dead now. Thanks to him; thanks to his need to feed. As he looks at this dead girl, he can not shake the feeling of wanting more. Her blood of liquid fire quenching a thirst he thought he could never sate. The girl once full of promise now lays empty of her only purpose in his arms. Her eyes dull staring back at him. His face contorts as he begins to cry out of anger and sadness. What has he become? Sobs escape his lips as he looks down at this innocent girl, lost to a couple of monsters. Rebekah stands behind him, looking down at the man she once thought could bring the best out of people. He was a light in the darkness around them, not just the immortals but among his friends. He was loyal and would die for them; die for a worthy friend so much unlike herself.

Kneeling down, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and whispers, "Matt. We have to get out of here. We can not stay here. She's gone. Let's go. Please, Matty!", she begs. Matt tenses at the sound of the nickname. In an instant, Rebekah slammed up against the wall, pinned with her hand behind her back and face smashed into the wall. Matt's face twisted in a face of anger, his fangs bare and black eyes, "You don't get to call me that! Never say that name again!", he snarls into her face. "Ok!, Matt. I'm sorry.", she quickly apologizes. He releases her, causing to her body to slack into the wall. "Never cross that line with me, Rebekah", Matt threatened. His body tense and ready for her reaction. She slowly turns, looks at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry...for everything. It wasn't supposed to be this way...", she sobbingly whispers.

Looking at her in all her regretful glory, Matt really sees her for the first time. His vampire eyes exposes her every flaw and her every perfection. Her blonde hair filthy, clothes ripped in every way. Her face swollen from the extensive beating she's had to endure. Hands shaking as she grips the wall behind, body trembling from her despair. Yet the one thing he has always loved about her has stayed the same. The blue windows staring back at him with curiosity and wonderment. A clouded shade of blue yet powerful always screaming the truth. He's angry at her yet those eyes call to him; scream for forgiveness;whisper for his affection. Taking a deep breathe, he appears before her, holding her face, "It's ok. Let's get out of here", Matt whispers into her lips as he kisses her passionately releasing his stress, lust and pain into every stroke of his tongue and caress of his lips. She responds immediately grabbing his hair and pulling him closer. Whimpering into his mouth, she tastes his his flavor wanting them to be closer,

Loud footsteps can be heard from down the hall in a steady rhythm coming their way. Rebekah and Matt freeze hearing the three men speaking to each other, "Their two hours will be complete in five minutes, sir" Dmitri states. "Excellent. Let's see how our boy is doing", replies Colin. Walking down the hallway, the musk of a dead body fills his mind, "It appears that the boy has embraced his inevitable vampire nature" he gloats. Opening the door, he sees Matt kneeling before the body hunched over with the girl in his arms. Rebekah is against the wall, as she's always been, "You bastard! After what we did to you, bringing you into this life! You do the same to him!" she spat. Smiling at Rebekah, he walks over to her and spits in her hair "Collateral Damage comes in many forms, dear Rebekah. You taught me that", he sneers. Turning his back to Rebekah, she keeps her eyes on the two brutes following De Rossi like puppy dogs, following him in blind loyalty. Colin kneels down on one knee just behind Matt, "Isn't this a sight?", he smiles, "No need to weep for the girl, Matt. Forget your mortal coil. There is no shame in being what you are". Looking at Matt, he hears the young man sob in his despair. "This is just the beginning, dear boy. Once you've heard the rhythm of that child's heart in your mind, there is no removing it. The heart of a child is an amazing thing. They beat and fight for life, prolonging their death and what a sweet death it is", he smiles. "You are a vampire now, Matt Donovan. Blood is your life source, your ecstasy. Embrace it; flourish in it; forget the mortal coil, as I have stated, and you will be the ideal vampire", he promises.

While speaking to Matt, Colin fails to notice the once chained-to-the wall Rebekah is now free of her bonds preparing to make her move. "My mortal coil is all I have left...", Matt whispers as his eyes blacken, his veins darken on his face, baring his fangs. H swings the body of the dead girl hitting De Rossi, catching his off guard knocking him down. At that exact moment, Rebekah speeds to the two men and out the door taking their hearts with her. Colin gets up in a hurry and speeds to the door looking in both directions, "Damn it!". Pulling out his cell phone, he dials a number in haste, "Alex! Rebekah and the newly made vampire Matt have escaped their chains. Find them! Before they find their friends downstairs!", slamming the phone shut, Colin speeds down the empty hallway.

Running down different hallways,Rebekah and Matt try and find their way out without attracting attention. Stumbling down a hallway with three security men, Rebekah sweeps two off their feet, catching them by surprise. "Hello boys", she smiles baring her fangs. They get us charging her, much too slow to catch her. Matt sneaks up behind one, ripping his neck to shreds. As one tries to charge Rebekah, Matt takes the one in a old fashioned brawl. In a dance of vampire speed and fighting know how, the two men take the blows. Matt stumbles falling on the ground with the man on his chest ready to knock off his head. Rebekah speeds behind him, "now, now boys, Let's play nice". She rips his heart from his chest throwing his heart over her shoulder. There's a scene of splattered blood on the walls and floor. Three dead men, grey with black veins and holes in their chests are left behind. The pair vanish from the hallway and continue to look for their escape. "I want them found within the hour!No excuses!", they hear Colin yell at his men. Rebekah sees an ajar door a little further down, "Matt , this way" she whispers. Going through the door, they see a flight of downward steps. Matt looks over at Rebekah with a questioning look. She nods her head, "we're in this together until we make it out. We fight to the very end". Matt nods and follows her down. He pauses behind Rebekah, sniffing the air, "Do you smell that?". Taking a moment, she sniffs the air recognizing blood. "Blood", she states, "Its Caroline's". They run down the dark stairs with their supernatural grace following the scent of Caroline's blood.


	10. Cuts and Fading Light

A/N: Hey guys! thanks for the follows and favorites! It means the world to me, like you have no idea. I was at work and had the itch to write a little something. It's shorter than my usual but I had to get it down. Enjoy! (UPDATE! I REALIZED ALL MY SPELLING MISTAKES WAAAAAY TOO LATE. I FEEL TERRIBLE. I'VE UPDATED. SO SORRY)

"No please! stop!", screamed Caroline, "No more..please!". Caroline is now standing on her tip toes with her hands bound by a double enforced steel chained hanging from the concrete ceiling. Drenched with cold water, she shivers uncontrollably. "I love it when they beg us to stop. It's the best part", smiles Adam. Dipping a sharp blade in a vervain solution, he slowly slices her arm from wrist to elbow, Caroline screams as she feels the vervain burn her skin and diminish her strength. "Please! Stop!", she pleads. The blade continues, agonizingly slow. Cutting her skin, forcing the vervain into her blood stream. Burning...a burning that can not be soothed. A siring pain up and down her arm. Klaus, gagged and hanging in the same fashion is positioned two feet away from Caroline. He looks at her with tears in eyes, not being to stand the pain; the pain for which he is responsible; the pain with all his might, is not strong enough to stop. Grunting and struggling against his chains, David watches him in amusement. Staring daggers at David, Klaus struggles to spit profanities and promises of revenge. "As much as you try, you're stuck here until De Rossi is done with you. Shouldn't have killed his family, Mikaelson, then maybe sweet little Caroline would not be here", he taunts Klaus. Klaus pauses and looks over at Caroline as she cries and begs for them to stop. Another strip of skin is cut, this time from elbow to shoulder. "Damn it, Caroline!", Adam yells slapping her in the face, "the line isn't straight! I need the symmetry! Besides, don't you want it to match the other arm?". She continues to sob and he cuts her again, followed by her screams and pleads.

"See that? That is your fault. Every cut, every drop of lost blood, every tear escaping those pretty little eyes of hers. Her sobs, her pleads...see the light that's slowly fading from her...the glow that held such promises and potential...now gone...", David whispers as he pulls Klaus's hair back forcing him to look into David's eyes, "Say good-bye to the girl you once knew, Klaus. She'll soon be gone". He looks at her to the best of his ability, in her eyes he sees her will. She's trying desperately to stay strong, but it won't hold for long. The flicker of fire in her eyes are slowly fading with every pass of the blade; with every burn of the vervain as it cuts her deeper. Klaus closes his eyes praying that his words aren't true. Praying that even though she has suffered beyond what anyone can endure, she will survive this. Maybe after a century or two, she will be together again; be herself again. She can survive this and will survive. She will be Caroline Forbes again. . While Klaus is having his internal battle, David reaches over and dips his hands in a wolfsbane solution and plants it on his chest over his heart. Klaus's eyes flies open and screams into his gag with pain. The wolfsbane burning on his chest like hell's fire. "Even with your hybrid healing capabilities, there will be a little mark over your chest of my hand. The hand that delivered your torture, the torture of your beloved; the hand that forced you to see the true extent of your actions. Beg for forgiveness, Klaus, perhaps God will forgive you" he sneers.

Storming into the room, Colin smiles as he sees the activities. "Well, well! What a marvelous job! the sadness, sweat, blood and tears is a beautiful thing to behold." He walks over to Klaus as Adam continues to pour the wolfsbane on his chest and back. "My oh my, that has got to hurt.", he teases. Klaus struggles harder against his bondage trying to kick De Rossi. "tsk tsk tsk That just won't do.", Colin shakes head and kicks Klaus in the knee. He screams in agony from his now broken knee. "Let's inject some wolfsbane into that knee, should heal it right up." Adam fetches a syringe from his torture table, filled with scalpel, blades, tweezers, and other shinny blunt objects. He injects the now filled syringe into Klaus knee, causing a pain he never thought was possible. He screams and screams not knowing what else to do to elevate the pain. Caroline looks over at Klaus, tilting her head as she enjoys for a moment the pain he's in. He did this to her. She's here because of him. Yet looking at his face, the amount of agony showing his eyes and flowing through his body, she takes it back. He's being punished now, beyond what someone deserves. A sob escapes her as her heart breaks for him. Even after everything, she can't shake her attachment to him. He's done terrible things but somehow...she can't take the pain anymore. She can no longer watch the horrors they put him through. She's bought back to realty by the vervain-drenched scalpel cuts open her abdomen. She screams and struggles against her restraints trying desperately to get away. She fights and fights but fails. "You're only making it worse for yourself, poppet", Colin says. "You are truly beautiful, Caroline.", he says as he leans in and kisses her on the lips holding her face in place. She struggles harder trying to escape him. He holds her tighter trying to force his tongue into her mouth. Once she feels that disgusting thing in her mouth, her face changes. with her now lengthened fangs, she bites down successfully biting his tongue and lip and taking in a little of his blood. He immediately pulls back, punching her square in the face causing her to pass out. "Insolent bitch!" he snarls. "Keep cutting her, I want her to wake up to a pool of her blood. I'll upstairs checking on Mat and your sister, Rebekah.", he smiles at Klaus. His widen and snarls into the gag. He begins to pull on the chains but to no avail. "Don't worry, Klaus! That girl can take a beating", he taunts as he walks out the door. "Well, where were we?", asks David. Taking the scalpel, he dips it again into the wolfsbane solution and begins to carve his name into his abdomen. All we can hear is his muffled screams through the hallway.


	11. Klaus, De Rossi and Alex

**A/N: HEY! So I wanted this chapter to explain some history between Klaus, Alex and De Rossi to sort of bring everything up to date and bring the whole gang together. Please bear with me as I'm trying to bring the story back. Let me know what you guys think! I need some feedback. Or even suggestions! Thanks and enjoy!**

Alex is sitting in her temporary quarters, pacing back and forth. She runs her hands through her hair for the hundredth time. Thoughts running away with her as her guilt continues to eat her alive. Never had she gone this far, yet De Rossi has never pushed her this hard. Never had he forced her hand to this point. She tries to convince herself that she's had no other choice; convince herself that family is more important than anything in the waking world. Family is the only thing she had left. Yet, here she was, pacing the room letting the guilt hit her in a constant dance of waves. How could she have done this? How could she have given to De Rossi the one man who saved her; the man to show her the world with all its pleasures of life and flesh. How could she hand over her maker? She quietly sobs to herself knowing the horrors that her father is capable of inflicting having once been a witness and victim of his rage many centuries ago.

_A young girl sits at the fire, holding her younger brother in her arms. He's fallen asleep, smiling while he dreams. A man and a woman are screaming at each other in the other room, doors slamming, fists punching walls. Their yells are growing louder as they approach the little girl and the sleeping boy. She tries her best to be quiet and carries the boy in her arms behind the chair that's placed near the fire. It's her favorite hiding place; a nice dark yet warm corner where no one thinks to look. He storms into the living area, screaming profanities at her mother. "You knew the arrangement we had! I can not possibly give you more without my wife becoming suspicious. I am a man of noble rank this can ruin me! Is it not enough that I visit you and your bastard children?! Not enough that I provide as much financial support as I can?!", he exclaims. "My bastard children? So I made them on my own? They are your bastard children! I raise them on my own to be powerful and confident! But I can not do it alone! I will not have OUR daughter work as the other girls her age work! She will not live her life on her back!", with this exclamation, her mother slaps her father. His eyes wide with surprise and fury. Faster than Alex thought possible, De Rossi back hands her mother throwing her on the floor in the process. _

_Unable to control his rage, he grabs her by the hair roughly picking her up. "You dare put your hands on me! After everything I've done! I am the man here! I control your realm!", he screams in her face. Slamming her on the dining table, he slaps her repeatedly. Her mother screams and sobs. "I'll show you who is the man of this house", he menacingly spits at her through his teeth. Forcing her hands above her head, De Rossi unfastens his garments. Using this distraction at her advantage, Alex's mother struggles further landing a kick on his ribs. Angered further, he violently strikes her in the face causing her disorientation and dizziness. Watching in horror, Alex sits stunned with her brother who, with all the screaming as awoken, sits with his older sister shocked at the scene before them. "Do not make a sound. I am eldest, I shall try to help her. Please. Do not make a sound, do not move whatever you hear or see", she whispers to brother. He shakes his head frantically protesting, "Please sister! Mother is strong, She'll survive this. I need you here with me. Please" He throws his arms around her trying to force her to stay. "Shh, please, James. Remember what I've said. Not a sound", she warns her brother. James stares after his sister, praying that she'll return to him; his sister; his mentor; his protector. _

_Grunting into her mother, De Rossi is demonstrating his dominance within her legs. Her mother lost in a daze, trying to regain control of her limbs once more as the father of her children molests her temple. "Get off my mother!", Alex screams throwing her small body at her father's large form. Kicking, punching and screaming, she tries her hardest to save her mother. "Get off now!", her small voice rings through the house. Looking down mid-thrust, he feels the throb of the kick she landed in his shin. Through gritted teeth, he picks her up from the front of her dress, "Go back to the whatever hole you crawled out of or i'll take you next!" With that, he throws her frail body across the small living room, slamming into the wall. Her brother comes to her aid with fury in his eyes and tears on his small cheeks, he places her in his arms; cradling her; protecting her. Refusing to take his eyes off his sister, he hears his father finish with his mother. He hears the rustling of his garments as he dresses himself. "Now be sure to remember your place", he breathlessly states with a clinks of two coins on the table beside her._

Lost in her memories, she hears a loud ringing noise. Shaking her head back to reality, she runs to her phone seeing De Rossi's name on the screen. "Yes, sir". "Alex! Rebekah and the newly made vampire Matt have escaped their chains. Find them! Before they find their friends downstairs!", commands De Rossi. "Right away, sir", she responds to the dial tone. Numb from her memory, she's filled with a rage she thought she had long buried. How did she end up here again, under his thumb? She'll save her brother and save her maker. Should she lose her life whether from death or a life time of torture, it's a price she's willing to pay to save her family. Grabbing her phone and several essential items, she runs out the door in her vampire glory...seeking her redemption.


	12. Matt, RebekahAlex and David - The Fight

**A/N: HEY! I wanted to post up another chapter since I've been slacking in that department. Here it is! Let me know what you think! Thanks again!**

Matt and Rebekah run down the hall, following the scent of Caroline's blood. Hearing the faint grunting of a man, they pause in their tracks and listen. They hear the presence of about five men, Caroline and Klaus. "Oh my god, Klaus is here!", Rebekah exclaims. Putting a hand over her mouth, Matt shushes her; pining her into the wall around the corner. The door opens and a man steps out. He looks around and sees no one. "I know you're there! I can smell you!", he sneers. "Liam, cover me. I know someone is out here", he calls into the room. Another boy steps out, no older than eighteen. He takes a nose to the air and takes a deep breath. "Yes. I smell the blood". The two men take their positions and make their way down the hallway towards Matt and Rebekah. Rebekah looks at Matt, holding his hand gently over her lips and kisses them. "I don't know about you, but I'm starved", she whispers to him showing her fangs and blackened eyes. Nodding his head, he kisses her roughly. Pulling back, he smiles at her with his own black hunger-filled eyes and sharp fangs, "Dinner awaits. Ladies first."

With a blazing smile, she flashes to the center of the hallway about ten feet away from them. "Hello, Boys. Looking for me?" They take their aim and shoot. She runs in a zig-zag fashion down the hallway seeming to fly throw the very air. The guns too slow to catch her even with their vampire speed and aim. When the smoke clears, Liam raises his gun ready to shot her again. "Aw, boys. Seems like you missed me." , Rebekah taunts them seeming to not have moved from her position. Taking their aim again, she bares her fangs and runs at them again. They open fire trying to predict her movements. Rebekah continues to move in an erratic pattern dodging most of the wooden bullets. She's hit in the shoulder and falls from the left wall she was climbing to confuse her would-be "killers". She groans on the floor feeling the pain of the wood in her shoulder. They take a step forward, waiting for the smoke to clear a little more. She stands up and takes her powerful stance once again, "Ouch. That hurt. I've had enough of this game", she smiles menacingly and runs straight at them. They open fire again, causing the dust and smoke to cloak the area and their vision.

"Chris, do you see her?", he whispers. Aiming in the general area, he sees the hallway empty taking a few shots. "Chris, she might had headed upstairs as a distraction. The boy must be with here to save the hybrid and the girl". Waiting a beat, he turns around to Chris to see Rebekah draining his fellow henchmen dry. Dropping his lifeless body to the ground, "Vampire blood is a little bitter for my taste but I do feel much better. Thank you, Chris". As she thanks the dead vampire at her feet, Matt appears behind Liam grabbing his arm at an awkward angle causing its break. Liam tries to scream in pain but is muffled by Matt's hand. Sinking his teeth into Liam, Matt drinks the bitter vampire blood to the last possible drop. Feeling revived, he drops the body to the ground and shivers as the swoon takes over his body. Never has he felt so powerful. The blood revitalizes and heals the few cuts and bruises he's gotten from their previous struggle. Licking his lips, the hunger occupies his mind and he wants more...gallons more.

"It's amazing, isn't it?", a calm male voice says, interrupting his inner relishing. Matt opens his eyes taking a defensive stance. David is standing behind Rebekah, one vice grip around her neck, another with a wood stake in her chest. "Let her go", threatens Matt. "Or what, you baby vampire! You're a couple hours old. You think you can challenge someone five centuries your senior! Don't be a fool, boy." Matt looks at Rebekah, her face twisted in pain. "Fine, I'll do whatever you want. Just don't do anything to her. Please", pleads Matt. "Attaboy. Now get into this room. My brothers are waiting for you. Don't make any sudden movements, my brother Adam can be a little nervous. He likes to break necks and kneecaps for sport." Matt glances at Rebekah again, her eyes looking into his trying to tell him everything will be all right. With a nod of her head, he walks into the room to be injected with a syringe of vervain effectively knocking him unconscious. Walking into the room, David takes Rebekah to her set of chains, "This one can be yours, sweetheart". Alex takes a syringe and injects her with vervain. Rebekah sees the corners of her vision darkening. Quickly looking around, she catches a glimpse of Klaus staring back at her with anguish and fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry, brother.", she croaks. "Vervain not enough? Don't worry. I've got the remedy", David whispers as he snaps her neck. Klaus closes his eyes as his anger flows through him.

Adam, David and their third brother, Felix, stand at the entrance of their torture chamber. "Not bad for a Saturday", chuckles Felix. "We need to get more vervain for Rebekah. It'll take a lot more than we have here", explains Adam. "I'll call De Rossi and let him know the prisoners escaped but we have them in custody" David responds. Felix and Alex walk out of the room to assume their tasks. David looks around the room at their prisoners. "What a mess" he whispers shaking his head. He pauses, immediately tensing as he feels the presence of another vampire behind him. Smirking, "What are you doing here, Alex? Shouldn't you be off washing De Rossi's clothes?", he taunts. "Actually, I stopped by to say hello to your brothers." she responds seductively. Smiling to himself, "Ah, yes. They always did fancy you. I have no id-" he stops mid-sentence turning fully to face to her.

Alex is standing fierce and menacing with two hearts in her hands. "Don't look so shocked, David. They always offered their hearts. Now I have them." David chargers her with his fangs bare and veins protruding through this skin. Alex flashes out of the way, returning his fang bared vampire face. "Don't be stupid, boy. You wouldn't want to fight someone four centuries your senior, would you?" she dangerously taunts repeating his very words back to him. "I'm going to enjoy this, Alex. I'll show you who is the man of this house", he spits out. Alex pauses, remembering her mother on the table, her father's grunts as he takes her dignity and fire. Harnessing her wrath, she attacks him and they fight in an elegant vampire dance. Throwing around of two bodies as they fight for the upper hand. The walls crack and break under the massive force of centuries old vampires fighting to the death. In a final move, Alex is thrown across the space bumping into Caroline, jostling her awake. Falling at Caroline's feet, Alex stumbles back and around Caroline, using her body as a shield and an obstruction of David's view. "No need to hide, Alex. You're just prolonging the inevitable!", he snarls. He charges at Alex with great speed. At that exact moment, she frees Caroline from her chains, which are levered on the ceiling. She falls on top of David with heavy thump. Surprised by Caroline's falling body, he missteps and falls on the ground underneath her. Stunned for only a moment, Caroline takes the opportunity to break his neck with the impressive strength of her legs.


	13. The Escape: Part One

**A/N: HEY! I haven't updated this story because I've been writing other stores, "The Painting" and "Better to have Loved and Lost". I've also been editing the previous chapters of this story so bear with me. I'll be trying to finish this story before the end of the summer lol. Thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers. You guys are amazing :) as always thank you, enjoy and review!**

The sun is shining too bright shocking her eyes closed again. She stumbles out, running at supernatural speed across the alley. She stops in the middle of the street, where a truck skids to a halt. Looking at the driver, her face relaxes with relief, "Help me, please". She whispers her cry for help and faints. Quickly getting out of the car, he runs to her aid. A young man, about twenty-one, runs to help his damsel in distress. "Miss! Are you all right!", he picks her up and tries to jostle her awake. "Please, miss! Wake up, don't be dead. Please don't be dead", he cries to her. "What am I supposed to do?", he pleads. Panic taking over, he doesn't notice her arm swinging up and grabbing his neck. "There is one thing you can do to help me", she sneers. Giving her Colgate smile, her eyes darken and veins pronounce on her face as she whispers, "Don't scream". With the blink of his eye, he feels the piercing of her teeth into his neck, the impossible strength of her arms wrapping around him. The blood is vivid, warm, and refreshing. It brings back her senses and strength back to their acute and preternatural normality. Moaning into his neck, she takes her last drink. Blood on her lips, she smiles feeling the ecstasy of his blood giving her body the type of orgasm it's been craving. His whimpering the only sign of life. "Don't go just yet, sweetheart. I need you for my brother". She picks up his limp body and places him in the back seat; head laying limply to the right.

She runs back to the alley to find a broken and bleeding man sitting limply against a mossy wall. "Ok, big brother, time to go", she gruntingly speaks to him and she struggles for a firm grip. Finally getting him into a fireman's hold, he begins to stir back to life. Klaus has a broken shoulder, healing at too slow of a rate. The wolfsbane is still running through his bloodstream keeping him in a semi-comatose state. The cuts across his torso and legs healing very slowly. His stabbed and shattered knee is still hanging awkwardly. A scorching pain going through his body as he tries to help this woman carry his weight. Head held heavy, he's lost in the commotion. Not sure of who is around him, he just feels the body of a young woman helping him off the floor. "That wolfsbane has done a number on you, brother. Don't worry, he'll pay for this with his life and anyone else he cares about", she promised as she struggles to put him in the back seat. He lies back in he seat, relieved to have his weight off his knee. Torture...it's been torture. He rests his head back for a moment only to be drifting off to blissful oblivion. After settling her brother in the back, she smacks him. "Wake up, Niklaus! There is a man here waiting to feed you his blood". She closes the door when she notices the flare of his nostrils. There is nothing as sweet as the aroma of fresh blood. She turns back; running back into the building in search of Matt.

The driver starts to wake up. He groggily lifts his head looking around. Grunting, he reaches up to his bleeding neck and looks down at his hand, "What the f...". Panicking, he starts to frantically look around noticing the bloody body next to him. The air rings with the hum of a drumming sound. Steady at first, then speeding up with stress and surprise. Inhaling softly through his nostrils he smells its delectable "Holy shit! Hey, buddy! Wake up! Are you all right?" He reaches over and tries to shake him awake. The young blonde tries to speak but it is too low for him to hear. "Dude, we need to get to a hospital", he starts as he makes to get out of the car. Like a force unseen, Klaus's arm strikes up suddenly holding him in place, "Now, now. No need to run just yet". The driver looks back to the man beside, his eyes widen with fear as he sees this man's face change. His black as night with irises of gold. He struggles against the strength of this monster before him, only to meet his end with the piercing pain of those canines. Light headed, he stares at the roof of his car. His heart slowing down, it rings in his ears consuming his senses. Klaus drinks in his blood in draughts, he knows it won't be enough to heal him. It'll be a killing spree tonight in New Orleans.

Rebekah runs through the moldy doors of the torture house. "Matt...Matt", she quietly calls looking for any sign of him. She hears nothing from him just a quiet whispering of her name. She runs with her preternatural speed, hoping to find him in one piece. She smells blood, an overwhelming amount of blood. Walking into a well lit room, she sees Matt sitting on his knees with his throat slit just enough to bleed out leaning against a man whose sitting on a fold-away chair. "Looking for someone, sweetheart?", Colin asks innocently. Rebekah hisses in anger, "Release him-". "Or what? What do you think you can do to me, you petulant child?! You may be half a millennium older than me but I have the experience of war! All is far in this game sweet Rebekah", he roars at her. With a quick motion, he pulls a knife from his sleeve and slits the newly made vampire throat again. Before Rebekah could react, Colin beheads Matt Donovan with the pure strength of his vampire hands. Blood spews everywhere; Rebekah screams and runs as Colin laughs menacingly behind her. "There is nowhere to run! I can smell your fear! I can taste your pain!", he roars. She runs through the house, too distraught to notice the vampire hiding down a dark hallway.

She covers Rebekah's mouth to stifle her scream of surprise. In her defense, she uses her elder vampire strength to pin the woman into the wall. Her fangs bare and eyes black as night, she bites into her assailant's neck. "Rebekah wait! It's Alex!", she yelps. Pulling back, she looks into this woman's face, full of fear. "How could you do this to us? After everything?! All the centuries we spent..." Rebekah asks, truly hurt by her once long time friend's betrayal. "I have no time to explain now. Please we must find Caroline. I was able to kill David and his brothers but another group came in after us. I had to lead them away." Alex explains frantically. "It appears like you won't be finding anyone, little Alex", taunts Colin from down the hallway. The women freeze. "I'll attack them and you run. Gather your strength and back for her", Alex mouths to Rebekah. Nodding her head, they both run down the hallway swinging and taking hearts with them. With her superior strength, they were no match for Rebekah. Alex, however, was soon subdued with a proper neck breaking allowing Rebekah to make her escape.

Klaus kicked the body out of the car now it being no longer of use. He's mind coming back to focus, the blood working its old magic and replenishing his immortal form. Flashes of the torture...Colin de Rossi...Alex...and Caroline! In a panic, he makes to get out of the car only to see Rebekah running at full speed towards him. "Klaus! Get back in the car!", she yells. "No! We have to get Caroline!", he storms back at her. Throwing all her strength at Klaus, she manages to shove into the side of the car causing a huge crash and dent. "We are not at our full strength! We can not save her like this! Please, let's feed and rest and return for her!", she tries to rationalize with him. "We have to get out of here, Nik. Please. We know where they have her. Let us get our strength, save her and end those bastards!", she continued. Struggling with his inner battle of wanted to save his girl and the possibility of being held captive again, he looks back at the house and at Rebekah. "There they are, shoot them!" Bullets are flying through the air causing them to run around behind the car. "We come back tomorrow night!", Klaus roars. Into the driver seat and down the rode, Rebekah and Klaus speed together away from their captors and away from Caroline.


	14. Caroline and Alex

**AN: hey! I know it's been far too long! But I'm finally on vacation and I want to have at least 4 chapters up this week. I have received some awesome inspiration and ideas from DannieSalvasonxox. Thank you! To everyone else, thanks for your patience! I'm finding my way back to this story, reliving what my characters have been going through. They'll be some explanation and story telling about Colin and Klaus and the cause of their problems for the next chapter or so. We'll see an evolution of Caroline among other things. Any suggestions or problems with my story, feel free to drop a review! Thanks again and enjoy!**

"What happened?!", demands De Rossi. "How did this happen? They were weakened beyond the point of no return! How did they escape!", his voice booming through the house as he slams a henchmen's face into the metal table. A terrified muffled groan escapes his lips. "Oh, are you're scared? Are you afraid that I might hurt you? That I might kill you? That I might drain the blood of your children, hang them from their feet and slit their throats? Force you to watch as their life and energy runs out? I know where little Dillon and Cassandra are, Ethan. Don't make them suffer for your mistakes. Go and find them! I demand them here by sundown!", he snarls. Slamming his head harder into the table, small streams of blood flowing from his mouth and ears. "I'll be with the young vampire and those insolent bastard children of mine. See that I am not disturbed! Leo! Dante! Come with me. The rest of you know what to do. Do not disappoint me again!". The final slam of the door sending all the men to make their arrangements for the final show.

Alex is tied to a wall with the same vervain-drenched chains she helped create. Her wrists on fire, her throat burning.. With every inhale of breathe, her throat is cut by razor blades. Too much vervain in the room preventing her from properly healing. Her head is heavy, hanging low. Her senses are starting to respond under the cloud of the poisonous plant life. Her sense of smell engulfed with it. There is a woman sitting next to her about seventeen years of age, a vampire. Alex can hear her preternatural heart beat, slow and steady. Her skin burning from the vervain, her tongue on fire. She opens her eyes to see her bloody clothes. "Are you awake?", asks Caroline. Alex slowly lifts her head to see this young blonde vampire tied to the wall not two feet away from her. "Yes", she croaked. Leaning her head back, she tries to clear her vision and focus. Taking in the child vampire sitting next to her, Alex remembers her from her pictures, snap shots of different events in her life: going to the store, wearing a cocktail dress for a party; having dinner with friends. Thinking back, Alex recalls her unconscious body tied at her wrists and ankles in the back of the van.

"You must be Caroline". Caroline's eyes narrows as she exams this woman in front of her. "How do you know who I am?", she demands. Alex smirks. "I know a lot about you, sweetheart. I recognize those blue eyes and blonde hair anywhere. I remembered your body tied up in the back of my van. The man who abducted you out of your home a few nights ago is an associate of mine. I collected the quarterback turned busboy and he was charged to collect you." Caroline's eyes widen with shock. "Matt?! Matt is here?! Where is he? What have you done with him?", she demands. A sadness spreads across Alex's face. "What have you done to him?", snarls Caroline. "Unfortunately, my dear girl, you're friend Matt was turned into a vampire and killed a young girl, possibly ten years old, to finish his transition". Alex relays this information like she's talking about changing an engine. Detached and emotionless, she refuses to get involved. It's the safest way to do conduct business, keeps her from being too emotional and jeopardize the job. Caroline sobs as the realization hits her. Matt was once the only one who held on to his humanity. It was a badge of honor he wore with confidence and pride. The only human among them. The only pure one who hadn't been tainted by this vampire life. Matt didn't want this life of immortality, of walking on this earth surviving off the blood of the innocent. Shedding a few tears, Caroline turns her head to face this strange woman, "You killed him. He will never be the same. Colin has truly ruined him".

Alex holds her gaze, "I'm sorry, Caroline, but what father wants...father gets" "Wait. Is Colin your father? Who are you? How do you know me? Why did you take me?", Caroline demands, gasping between breathes as the vervain burns her throat. With sad eyes, Alex takes a deep breath. "My name is Alex Black. I'm a mercenary by trade. I handle contracts all over the world. People need to disappear, people need to be found. I am the best at what I do. I have been a vampire for eight hundred years. My birth name is Alexandra De Rossi of Italy, the bastard daughter of Colin De Rossi, the richest merchant in my hometown. You are Caroline Forbes born to Elizabeth and William Forbes II, now deceased, on September 20, 1992 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. You have two best friends, Bonnie Bennet, born February 15, 1992 and Elena Gilbert, born June 22, 1992 and the doppelganger of Katerina Petrova of Belgium. Most importantly, you have the unfortunate privilege of being the love interest of Niklaus Mikaleson, the first hybrid to walk this planet and my creator". Exhaling, she leans her head back and closes her eyes. "Klaus turned you? What does Klaus have to do with all of this? They tortured him, broke his bones...almost broke his soul.", she quietly remembers. Hearing his pain, his screams, she shivers at the memory. Hissing in pain, Alex leans further up the wall, causing the chains to dig deeper into her skin and blood to flow more freely. Her skin blistering and becoming agitated. "Ah, bloody vervain chains", she grunts through gritted teeth. Panting from the pain, she settles back down and takes in a breath as she prepares to discuss events that have haunted her for centuries.

"Niklaus and I met back in Italy eight hundred years ago. Colin was an established merchant in our small town. He was wealthy and, for all intensive purposes, was royalty. He was involved with my mother after noticing her in church one day. She always said he was the love of her life. He all ready had two sons, two heirs to his control over the town. When my brother and I were born, we were set to gain nothing. He would send us money; clothes and the like. My mother had enough after a while. When I was about ten, he went to see my mother and she threatened him. She wanted more; more help with us, more love and attention. She wanted a real husband. Long story short, he wasn't pleased. He raped my mother in front of my brother, James and myself as a show of dominance. When I tried to help her, he threatened to rape me if I didn't stop attacking him and flung me across the room".

Caroline calmly drops her gaze and takes a deep breath struggling with the idea that someone would do this to a ten year old girl. Disgusted to think that Colin De Rossi, the abuser and rapist, kissed her full on the lips, she gagged involuntarily.

"I met Niklaus years later. I was about twenty years old. He was charming and funny. I fell for him instantly. My mother had all ready passed by that time. My father took my brother and me in as servants in his household. No one suspected a thing at first. His wife, Marie, however, saw his eyes on my brother James. She took out her frustrations and feelings on betrayal on us. She would beat us, starve us...work us to the bone. One night, her eldest son, Angelo, met a young beautiful blonde in the marketplace, Rebekah Mikaelson. After a couple of weeks of courtship, he invited her to the house. Signorina De Rossi was not impressed. She forbade Angelo from ever seeing her again. They, of course, continued in secret. Mrs. De Rossi found out from the locals that Angelo was madly in love with the young family from the city whom she later found out was having business dealings with her husband. None of this seemed to matter, she became crazed. She was convinced Rebekah was a demon coming to take her sons from her. She spoke to a couple of people in her inner circle and ordered the death of Rebekah Mikaelson."

Colin De Rossi makes his way down the hallway to find the room with his beloved his son, James. James is standing painfully straight tied to the wall with a vervain rope around his neck. The rope is looped through a hook on the wall and tightly secured around his wrists. Should he struggle too much, James would suffocate and slowly kill himself. Should he try to bring his arms down, he'd hang himself. "Wakey, wakey", taunts Colin. James eyes widen in shock being lost in his mind for days trying to save his strength for the day his bastard father would return. "Dov'è Alexandra, bastardo!" Smiling at his son, "Alexandra è vivo, figlio mio, per ora. Lei ha lavorato molto duramente per mantenere in vita. Ma ha iniziato a fare cose cattive e lei è stato punito per questo." Colin snarls. "Your sister has been doing has been told. I knew she wouldn't be able to betray Klaus for too long. She sits in a room just like this one. I'd promise to be gentle with her but you all ready how much of a lie that would be.", Colin menacingly whispers. Baring his fangs, James struggles against his ropes refusing to let the cut of his air supply stop him. Snarling, James chokes out, "When I get out of here, I am going to skin you alive!". Colin smirks to his son, tilting his head to the side. "Now that, my son, is an interesting idea".


	15. Caroline and Alex 2

**AN: hey good evening. I've been trying to finish this chapter while its all fresh on my mind. Sorry for any mistakes. I'll do a more thorough edit tomorrow with fresh eyes. Enjoy and Review! thanks!**

Pausing for a moment, Alex takes a deep breath trying to take the images out of her head. After all these centuries, the following events have altered her life in absolute ways. "Rebekah is an original vampire. She can not be killed", Caroline thinks out loud. Smiling to herself, Alex explains "They grabbed her in the middle of the night. Rebekah hunted the slums of the town for warm blood. The vermin of that town flocked to her, a young beautiful and seemingly defenseless woman walking those streets alone at night. Those men never stood a chance. Theodora's men ambushed her fresh after a feed. Most of the men in that town were drunks. It took a couple of hours for her body to filter out the alcohol in the blood. The men caught her at the perfect moment. With their fists and heavy boots, they beat her mercilessly. I think they must have killed her. She should have woken up at some point but she never did. Taking her to a tree outside the Mikaelson property, they wrapped a noose around her neck and hanged her from the giant tree breaking her neck in the process." There was a stunned silence as Caroline absorbs this information. After all these years of hating Rebekah and wanting nothing more than to kill her, she'd forgotten the hundred centuries of life, pain and loss that follows her nemesis everywhere she goes. " It's hard to imagine such a thing happening to a powerful woman like Rebekah", whispering more to herself. "That's the problem with your lot. You all only think about your struggles. Never think about the journey of another". Alex appears to be lost in thought, half here, half somewhere else. "And what of Angelo? Did he care?", asks Caroline. "Well, he certainly didn't want that to happen to Rebekah. Angelo was shocked but was too afraid to go against his father. As much of a bastard Colin was, and still is, no one dared to say anything. He was the ruler of their realm", she sneers being taken back to the night in her home and her mother on that table.

Blinking a few tears away as she continues, "The Mikaelsons were stunned at the message. Niklaus was infuriated as well as his brothers, Elijah and Kol. Rebekah awoke a couple hours later and you can imagine the temper on that one. Although, I'm sure you have an idea. They all agreed to kill the De Rossi's and take over their control of the town. Doing that would grant them great wealth and power. De Rossi had contacts in all major cities and was beginning to have a real voice in politics. Taking over would ensure the Mikaelsons had their place and wealth." Alex pauses suddenly stiffening at the sounds in the hallway. Caroline whips her head around trying not to make a sound in pain as she listens. "Klaus and Rebekah have been spotted back in the French Quarter. We leave in an hour for a full on assault and bring them back to the boss. Spread the word!", booms a voice in a hallway followed by the scurrying footsteps of a dozen or so men. "Oh my god, they found them? How could they have found them so quickly?", worries Caroline. Alex lets out a knowing chuckle, "Klaus and Rebekah have been running from their father for a better part of a thousand years, Caroline. They aren't seen unless they want to be seen".

James screams echo down the hallway as a surgical blade takes delicate strips of skin off his arm. James is still hanging from the wall, wrists tied in front of him. The noose securely around his neck and tied through a hook on the wall. Struggling to breathe, he manages powerful screams as the blade slowly filets his arms. As another scalpel cuts deep into his thigh, about two inches in, slowly making its way from his hip bone down to his knee. Grunting and sweating, James contemplates letting his body go limp and break his neck. What a sweet relief death can be. Another deep stab into his other thigh causes him to scream and grunt out in pain. In his struggles, he forgets the noose around his neck and starts to choke. Unable to breathe, he struggles further trying to escape the agony of the blade while rings of laughter assault his ears. His face sweaty and red, he struggles to escape;struggles for a full breathe of air. The blade continues down its path down his leg and makes its way around. Losing his air, he stops struggling losing consciousness. His vision begins to darken, he sees the servants quarters he once slept in all those ago. The sweet dark abyss engulfs him as a thick piece of thigh is removed his leg.

_"__James", a whisper in the night. James laying in bed, a small cot in the corner of the servants quarters. Wearing tattered clothes to provide little to no heat from the cold wind of this night, he squeezes tighter into his fetal position shivering slightly. "James!", comes a louder whisper. Slowly opening his eyes, he sees Alex knelt down beside his bed. "Alexandra. It is too early for this. What do you want?", he whines turning over to try and fall asleep again. With more force she can possibly have, she turns him to face her again. "What...", he begins but is startled into silence by her appearance. "Do not ignore me, brother. I am here to save you", she quietly snarls. Her temper as a human has always been something to reckon with and now as an adult, it was something that made her capable of terrible things. A temper that had once saved him can also be his demise. "Sister, what is wrong with your face?", voice laced with fear James struggles to sit up and squints at his sister. "We have no time. Those fools killed Rebekah and now her brothers come for blood just before sunrise. We must leave this place." Struggling to clear his mind, he weighs in the enormity of her statement. "Rebekah has been killed?! But why? What would that have accomplished?", shaking his head in astonishment. "There is no time, James! Please! Come with me now and I shall explain everything. Niklaus has warned me of their plans. He provided me with the strength of a hundred men to get us to safety. Get your things, we're leaving now!", she demands. Alex gets up and walks toward the entrance of the servants quarters keeping watch while her brother collects his few belongings. "Sister, have you gotten our necklaces? The one mother gave us?", asks James struggling to find his necklace. "Yes, of course, brother. I would never leave with it", she reassures him. As he walks towards her, she holds out a small silver necklace with a small pendant of a half moon. "Your half", she whispers, "and my half". She places her hand on the pendant around her neck. "And together, they are whole", he continues. "And together, they are protected", they finish._

_Holding hands, they make their way around the small house in the back of the main building. "We must make it to the other side of the property. Niklaus has arranged a carriage for us to the Mikaelson manor", she explains. "Niklaus has really taken a fancy to you, sister. Thank God for that", he murmurs. A small smile playing on her lips, she tugs on his arm to follow her down the path. The moon is shining bright providing enough light for them to make there way through the grass. Ducking as low as possible, they're moving as quickly as they can towards to the back of property. A loud crash can be heard through the house as servants begin to scream. "Gah! What is happening?", shrieked James. "Merda! Niklaus and his brothers are here with their men. We have got to move. Listen, brother. We must not be seen. They will think us as members of the household and kill us with the rest of them. Now quickly! Run!". Alex and James make a dash around the house as the servants continue to scream and the soldiers protecting the house come to fight. Soldiers and men fighting all everywhere. The blood being spilt is intoxicating to Alex. Her eyes darken and fangs elongate and she runs at full vampire speed to the closest bleeding soldier. With a snarl, she sinks her fangs into his neck draining the life from his corpse. James is stuck in shock looking at his sister become the monster of nightmares. Mouth agape, he struggles to gather his wits as a man comes up behind him. Turning James around, the man plunges his sword into his stomach. The swoon of her blood lust subsiding, Alex sees her brother drop to his knees. "No!", she screams using her vampire speed to quickly subdue his actor breaking his neck in the process. "James! No please!", she cradles him in her lap. "Alex...run, sister. You can still make it", he strains through the pain. "No. I am not leaving you here. I wanted to show you first. Give you the choice but... I can not watch you die", she sobs. Her fangs drop as she bites into her wrist. "Drink brother. Everything will be all right", she soothes. Drinking her blood in huge draughts, she notices his blood ceasing to pour out of his wound as violently. "Do not worry, brother, Big sister will care you", taking a few deep breathes. She snaps her brother's neck._

"It appears that we don't have much time, Caroline. Niklaus and I were together for centuries. We fought a long side each other through the ages, evading his sadistic father, Mikael. It was us against the world. While I was in love with him, his affections for me slowly changed from lover to friend; from friend to sister. I had to leave him in order to have my own life. He understood and helped me get started on my new life...without him." A sadness spreads across her face reliving those times. "I know that Niklaus has taken a fancy to you. He has a beautiful portrait of you in his home.", she whispers. Caroline looks over at Alex in surprise. She feels warm inside at the thought. Being tied to a wall, Caroline realizes this will always be a threat with Klaus as a companion. Her life and the lives of those she loves will always be at risk should she do what her heart screams in demands. "If we survive this, know that Klaus will love you and only you. Know that he will give himself over to you, body and mind. Survive this and live a life worth the fire behind those blue eyes of yours". Caroline looks off to the corner of the room lost in her thoughts.

"About two years ago, my father found me and my brother, James, in Amsterdam", she continues. "We were working a job...it was a set up. He had heard of us being there and arranged for us to be captured. He's been gunning for the Mikaelsons for eight hundred years. He needed the best mercenaries to find him and his family...and so here I am. He's been holding my brother hostage for the past six months when I couldn't locate them. I got a lucky tip from a guy named Marcel in New Orleans. I've never wanted this for anyone. But...he is my brother and I will sacrifice everyone on this planet to protect him", she finishes. "And so you have, dear Alexandra! Sacrificed your life, the life of these innocent people, and even the life of this poor baby vampire. Do you hear that, sweetheart? You are nothing more than collateral damage. Someone to be swept under the rug and forgotten", snarls Colin. "Where is Matt, you son of bitch!", Caroline snarls back, showing her vampiric face. "Matt? Matt, Matt, Matt...", he thinks tapping his finger on his chin. "Ah yes! The vampire I turned with the blood of a ten year old girl. Yes, I remember now" Stepping closer to Caroline, he grips her chin forcing her to look at him. "You're sweet quarterback is dead."


	16. Klaus and Caroline DeRossi and Alex

**A/N: HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY AS WELL. I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME I FINISH THIS STORY AND MOVE ONE TO OTHERS LOL ENJOY AND REVIEW. THANKS AGAIN**

_"__Where is Matt, you son of bitch!", Caroline snarls back, showing her vampiric face. "Matt? Matt, Matt, Matt...", he thinks tapping his finger on his chin. "Ah yes! The vampire I turned with the blood of a ten year old girl. Yes, I remember now" Stepping closer to Caroline, he grips her chin forcing her to look at him. "You're sweet quarterback is dead."_

"What?", she whispers in disbelief. "You didn't think I would let him live, did you?", he looks at her in mock confusion." AW. How sweet", he continues to taunt. Snarling and baring her fangs, Caroline leans forward missing his neck by a fraction of an inch. "Oh boy! You are fast, young one!", Colin takes a step back and slaps her across the face with immense force. "But you're too slow", he snarls. Grabbing her by the neck, he slams her head into the wall causing her disorientation and blood to seep down her neck. Going limp for a moment, Caroline tries to get her bearings. "I am going to have a great time with you, Caroline. I have a friend who has a taste for young blonde women. What a treat you'll make", he snarls in her face giving her a another slam into the concrete wall behind her knocking her unconscious.

"And you, my dear little Alex, will die a million deaths. You, who have betrayed your father, the giver of your life, will suffer as your brother suffers." Colin growls into his daughter's face. He looks deep into her eyes...so much like her mother's, fierce and strong. Alex tries to stay calm and composed knowing he wants a reaction from her. After all these years, nothing has changed. Alex tilts her head to the side and narrows her eyes as if finally coming to a realization. "I am not a child anymore, my dear father. There is nothing you can do that will ever change that. Threaten me all you want, you will never gain my fear. You have been stuck since that night. You are dead looking for something to quicken you once more. I have been alive for eight centuries. I have lived. I have loved. I have lost. I have battled in war; I have survived the most dangerous Vampire Hunter in all the waking world. You do not frighten me! ", she snarled. "Too bad your sons could never say the same".

Colin takes a step back as if she had physically slapped him. Stunned for a moment, he remembers their screams; finding burnt corpses in their bedrooms. His breathing becomes heavy as his face contorts into the menacing monster Alex remembers all too well. Grabbing Alex by the hair, he pulls her head back exposing her neck. "Dimitri!", calls Colin. A young man about twenty-eight walks in stands next to them. "Yes, sir", he stands military straight and awaits his orders. "Dimitri here is one of my favorites, Alex", introducing him as if they await for their cups of tea. "Dimitri, my good man. I need you to bite her right there", Colin orders as he points to an area on Alex's neck where a scar can be very faintly seen. Alex looks up at her father in confusion. "Oh my dear little Alex, Dimitri here is a werewolf, fourth generation. You'll be dead by week's end with only the horrors of your memories to keep you company" Breathing heavily and struggling against her chains and her father's grip, Alex screams and Dimitri bites down on her neck delivering a heavy dose of his venom into her blood stream.

* * *

Caroline is in her bedroom wearing her favorite pajamas. Freshly showered with wet curly blonde curls cascading her shoulders and back, she paces the room waiting for the knock on her window. Taking a towel, she starts to dry her hair. Calmly taking the blow dryer and a curling brush, she continues her routine. With her hair done, she dims her lights and turns on the TV and she sits on her bed. Thinking of her date for the evening, it always surprises her how far they've come. She couldn't deny the attraction anymore. After countless dates and romancing, she's seen a side of him that has captured her heart. Blushing to herself remembering their promise to get to know each other better before delving into anything too physical, she realizes that tonight she was ready but if only a little nervous.

Flipping idly through the channels lost in her thoughts of him, she almost didn't hear the quiet knock on her window. Jumping up in anxiety and excitement, she looks out her window to see a man with dirty blonde hair, jeans and leather jacket. Admiring the view for an extra minute, the man smirks and with a smile in his eyes he asks, "Are you going to let me in, sweetheart?". Shaking her head clear, she opens the window and he speeds his way into her bedroom. Shifting her weight from one foot to another, she plays with her fingers and takes a couple of steadying breathes. Tilting his head to the side, he peeks down trying to get her to look at him. Pulling her chin up, he looks deeply in her eyes and whispers, "Since when are you shy?". He gently caresses her bottom lip with his thumb. Small goosebumps start to spread throughout her body as a chill runs down her spine causing her to shiver. Exhaling she responds, "Only when I'm nervous, Klaus. And you make me nervous". Smirking at her, he closes the small space between them and places his other hand on her hip encouraging her to move even closer. She does and places her hands lightly on his upper arms as his hands goes from her chin to gently cupping her face. "The feeling is mutual, sweetheart", he responds as his lips gently kisses hers.

Savoring his taste, Caroline allows the slowness of the kiss loving the smoothness of his lips. She slowly raises her hands from his arms to his shoulders loving the broadness of them. Moving his hands from her face and hip, he encircles her arms around her waist and back. Her hands make their way to his neck and face. She intensifies their kissing, feeling her body crave his kisses all over her body. The desire building between them and their kissing deepens. Their hands exploring each other. Taking a step back, Klaus tries to get his bearings through the heavy haze of lust, "Are you sure? Because you kissing my this way...I may not want to stop", he chuckles trying to lighten the mood. Caroline takes another step towards him stepping into his embrace and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know of our agreement. I know that I have dreamed of these lips on my skin. I have fantasied of you taking me places that I have never been. I know that I'm ready to take this step with you", she whispers in his mouth as she kisses his lips, his cheeks and his sweet spot on his neck. Growling with lust, he kisses her passionately feeling her desire for him in her lips and tongue as they explore his.

Putting his hands on her derriere, Klaus lifts Caroline causing her legs to automatically wrap around him. With vampire speed, they're on her bed; throwing different items of clothing around her bedroom. His lips kissing every inch of her milky skin; kissing her breasts, her ribs, her stomach moving his way downward. Finding his desired place, he kisses the most intimate part of her feeling her breathing intensify, her hands gripping the bed sheets. Taking her over the edge, she sits up causing him to meet her at her seated position. Kissing him deeply, she tastes herself and he moans into her mouth. Caroline forces Klaus on his back giving him the same intimate treatment she received. Kissing his stomach and his navel, he takes in a breathe and looks down at this beautiful woman before him as she licks the length of his hardening penis. Closing his eyes, he leans back on to the bed loving the warmth of her mouth on his tip. She continues to pleasure him, taking all of him into her mouth and throat as a few groans of pleasure escape his lips.

Unable to take anymore, he sits up grabbing her by the shoulders and putting her on her back. Kissing her deeply, she moans into his mouth as she feels the tip of his dick knocking on the entrance of her pussy. Glistening in anticipation, Klaus enters her sweet wetness; groaning in ecstasy. Caroline wraps her legs around his hips as his pace increases. Lifting himself a little bit off her body, she caresses his chest and shoulders loving his possession of her. Taking both her hands into his, he leans down and kisses her passionately. Their breathing, her moans and his grunts of passion are the music of their love making. Looking into each others eyes, Klaus kisses her softly as he increases his pace again. He feels her walls tightening around him knowing her orgasm will soon follow. "I love you, Caroline", he groans into her mouth as he continues to kiss her. Her orgasm hits and her tightened body shakes with relief. Only then does Klaus release his own orgasm into the walls he would gladly spend the rest of his life. Calming their breathing, Caroline lifts his head off her chest and smiles as she looks intensely into his eyes. "As I love you", she whispers as she kisses him trying to show him the love she's felt for a long time.

* * *

A smack across her face startles her awake. The rusty taste of her own blood in her mouth, she looks up to see Colin and a young man with blood on his mouth and chin. "Good of you to join us, Caroline. This is my friend, Dimitri. Did I mention how much he enjoys blondes?", he teases. Caroline feels a small spray of panic begin to overtake her as Dimitri licks his lips. "Have at it, Dimitri. Do not kill her, I want Niklaus to witness her agonizing death first hand." Colin walks out the door leaving Caroline alone with Dimitri and an unconscious Alex.


	17. Caroline and Alex Begin Their Escape

**A/N: Good evening! Here's another update. Tell me your thoughts and opinions! Enjoy and thanks again. **

Caroline begins to struggle in her chains as Dimitri properly closes the door behind Colin. "Well, blondie, seems like it's just you and me." He walks over to her loving her feeble attempts to free herself. "I love it when women struggle. The scent of your fear is intoxicating", inhaling her scent through his nostrils as they flare as much as they can. His eyes shine a deep honey brown as his werewolf side peeks through his eyes. Caroline's eyes widen as she realizes the amount of danger that surrounds her. She whimpers against her anxiety, fear and those damned vervain-drenched chains that continue to cut into her skin. He kneels down as she cowers away from him overwhelmed by the amount of panic that courses through her veins. He inhales through his nose again feeling the swoon of her fear. He's distracted the sweat of her brow, the flush in her cheeks, the rhythm of her heartbeat as the adrenaline courses through her body. Dimitri shudders with anticipation as he imagines the next couple of hours. "Stay away from me", Caroline demands as she moves farther away from her predator. Her voice betraying her showing too much of her fear. "How can I stay away from a tasty sample such as yourself. I can just imagine the moans that will escape those pretty little lips as I possess you in every way and more. You'll love it, Caroline. That I can promise". His erection visible in his pants as he continues to inch forward. She scrambles to the wall feeling the chains slack. Looking up at the wall, she sees she has a little room with the chain. The werewolf jumps on her feeling overwhelmed by his need to take her. Her deafening scream can be heard throughout the property.

* * *

Four figures run at vampiric speed through the land. Blurs to the human eye, they run faster than they've ever ran. Mikael and his team chasing behind them. "There's no getting away this time, boy!" he snarls into the air as he follows his son into the forest. Using the trees to their advantage, they find a shadowed area to hide. "Nik, which way? What do we do?", asks Rebekah, her whispered words laced with fear. "He's so close this time", pants Alex. "How does he find us every time?" Klaus shakes his head taking in deep breathes. "I have no idea. We need to cover our tracks better. Take even more precaution" "Rebekah! Stop running from me, darling! I'm not after you!", yells Mikael. Rebekah covers her ears and shakes her head. "What do we do Niklaus?", she cries. Klaus places an arm in a protective manner over his sister. "He will never catch us. I'll never let him do anything to you, Bekah." he smiles to his baby sister reassuringly. Feeling better, Rebekah gets her wits about her.

"If we all separate, he can't follow all of us at the same time", suggests Alex. "He'll track us down one by one until he finds me", reasons Klaus. "It doesn't matter. It's our best shot. We go off in different directions. Hide. Compel our way into other villages", Alex pauses realizing she has to say the good bye she feared for the past two centuries. "You and I have travelled together for a long time, my love. It is time we go our separate ways...for more than one reason", she whispers the end. Klaus looks at her knowingly. His affections for her has changed over the centuries seeing her as nothing more than a sister. "There is no need for you to leave, Alexandra. You are a part of this family", Klaus places a light hand on her shoulders. She leans in to give him a hug and final kiss on the lips. "I love you, Niklaus. But I can not continue to be your companion and watch you bed your women. The weight is far too heavy on my heart. I can not pretend to be your friend when all I want is your love in return". Leaving his embrace, Alex turns to Rebekah and hugs her as well, "Until we meet again, Bekah". Rebekah offers a small smile in response. Turning to their fourth companion, she isn't sure what to say. "I will be going to my brother, James, to the asian territories. It's remote and not too cold during the winter months. You are free to join me, Michael. We are brother and sister after all". Michael looks at his young sister and back to the woman of his heart. "A nice offer, Alexandra but I chose my Rebekah. Where she goes I go". Nodding in understanding, she hugs him and wishes them all luck. "May we see other again". Alex looks around as she hears something down the way. "They can't have gotten far, search everywhere!", commands Mikael. "It's now or never", states Michael, "On three we run. Niklaus, we'll meet you in Gaul at the designated location." Nodding in agreement, the four people face their desired directions. "One"... "where are they? Find them!"... "Two"... "There's movement near those trees!" a scramble of preternatural steps running in their direction... "Three!" At vampiric speed, the elder vampires runs in all directions. Blurs of clothing, they run to their freedom.

* * *

Dimitri snarls at Caroline as she waits for her chance. He launches his big heavy body at her. With the little strength she had, she uses her vampire speed to twist around and out of his way. He hits the ground with a loud crash dazing him for a moment. It was all she needed to wrap the chains around his neck. Pulling back with all her waning strength, the chains continued to cut off his air supply. Pulling the chain with all her strength, she holds on him using her legs on his body as he struggles against her. His body thrashing about trying to take her off him, Dimitri fights for his freedom and his oxygen. He fails. Promptly passing out, Dimitri's body goes limp. "Finally, you piece of shit", Caroline pants. Relaxing for a moment, she sees the veins coming out of this arms and neck. Groaning in hunger, she face changes. Her eyes blacken as her vampire features come forward. Baring her fangs, she drinks in large draughts of blood from his neck. It's like the best sex she's ever had; with every second the blood enters her body, she feels the swoon of pleasure that comes with every kill.

"Caroline..." comes a hoarse whisper behind. She stops mid-feed and looks back at her fellow prisoner. "If you don't mind, I'd like a sip" Caroline looks forward again and exhales. Struggling to get up, she begins to pull on the chain attached deep within the concrete walls. Pulling ad pulling, the concrete walls start to give way. Blood oozes more freely down her arms from the chains digging into her wrists. She grunts in pain and the chains give way first causing her to stumble back and falling on the ground with a thud. Pulling the near-to-death werewolf towards Alex, she moves the body close enough for Alex to dig in to what could be her last meal. Feeling the replenishing power of the blood, she pulls back. Her fangs and lips covered in blood, she looks magnificent. Caroline is taken aback looking on. Her power is astonishing, something she realizes she wants more than anything. A confidence she felt she lacks. Eyes blazing, Alex turns and pulls on the chains with all her strength. They snap causing her stumble back as well. "We need to feed if we're going to make it out of here" Alex falters as she struggles to the door of the room. "I am not living without Colin's blood running down my arms. I want his death. I want his fear.", growls Caroline menacingly. Looking at the young blonde, Alex nods her head in recognition and surprise, " I can see what he sees in you. I don't know how much help I'm going to be. He's bitten me." Caroline looks at the now healing wound on her neck, "Shit! And we have no idea where Klaus is or when he's going to be back". Shaking her head, Alex explains "It's irrelevant, dear girl. I want to remain myself long enough to find my brother. Should Klaus give me his blood, I'd be grateful but after all this, bringing him here...bringing you here...I doubt, he'll give me his healing blood". Understanding, Caroline nods her head unsure of what to say.

Feeling Alex stiffen, she listens into the hallway. "We are to check on Dimitri and bring the prisoners to the roof. Colin has found the other Mikaelsons and will bring them by sundown." Two sets of footsteps can be heard walking towards them. "All right, young Caroline. We'll kill one each, then you'll head for the roof and await Niklaus. I'll look for my brother". Scoffing Caroline makes a face, "Who died and put you in charge?". Alex straightens and looks Caroline in the eye, "I understand that you are the new love interest for Niklaus and for his sake, I will try my damned best to keep you alive. But do not make the mistake of thinking that I won't drain every ounce of blood in your body and send your ashes to him with a gift basket. I am eight centuries your senior, I am a trained warrior. I've fought in wars you couldn't dream off in your worst nightmares. So please, do as you are told, you petulant child" Alex snarls at Caroline. Caroline glares at Alex with venom in her eyes, "I'm going to kill you for bringing me here". Stunned for a moment, Alex's face contorts to show her true vampiric features. Taking a deep breath, Alex turns to face directly in front of her. "And I'll welcome that death, Caroline. I have lived long enough. Although given our current situation, I doubt either of us will make it out alive" Hearing the footsteps coming closer, they both tense and take their positions. "Ok, Caroline. I hope your ready for this" Taking her defensive stance, the handle turns and the door opens.


End file.
